Goten's Abandonment
by PrinzessSnape
Summary: Goten doesn't feel like anyone cares for him anymore,and he runs away from home, seeking advice from the most unusual people. What's going to happen to poor Goten? Rated R for Language and Violence
1. Does Anybody Care?

Okay everyone, my first Dragonball Z fanfiction. This takes place six year after the Buu saga. Everyone has been

 brought back to life including Goku.

CHAPTER 1  - Does Anyone Care?

        Goku awoke in the middle of the night, hearing a name calling out for Dad. Knowing it was his son Goten, 

he just ignored it. Goten was thirteen now, and probably didn't want his old man waking him up from a nightmare,

 besides, Goku had the new baby to worry about.

        Goku looked over at his third son, Gosin, who was still asleep. He looked so much like his mother, it 

amazed him. Tears filled Goku's eyes. He missed Chi-Chi, who had died giving birth to Gosin, and of course Shenron 

couldn't bring her back, because her death was a natural one. Goku sighed a drifted back to sleep, the

 tears running down his face.

        Goten lied awake in the darkness of his room, hoping to hear his father's footsteps coming down the hall, 

to comfort him. But after a few minutes of waiting, Goten knew he wasn't coming. Oh how he hated his father, 

and the new baby too. It was Gosin's fault he didn't have a mother anymore. _Figures! _Goten thought _He probably doesn't_

_ want to leave the baby! He doesn't care about me! Oh mom! I wish you were here! Dad has only been in_

_ my life for not even a year when he put the responsibility on ME, to kill Buu, and then I failed. I bet that is why _

_he hates me. Because I failed, I didn't kill Buu like he told me to. I must have disappointed him._

Goten slowly climbed out of bed. He wanted to talk to Gohan, hopping Gohan wouldn't mind being woken 

up. Quietly Goten snuck into his older brothers room.

        "Gohan?" Goten whispered, shaking his brother awake.

        "What is it Goten?" Gohan mumbled.

        "Can I talk to you?" Goten asked.

        "Tomorrow, I have to get up early anyways, Videl want to discuss some of the wedding plans." Gohan said, then

 flipping over and going back to sleep.

        Tears filled Goten's eyes as he slowly walked back to his room._ Gohan's even disappointed in me. Why couldn't_

_ I have fucking killed Buu! I am such a dumbass! _Goten thought, _well I'll show them! I'll keep training_

_ until I am stronger then both of them!_ _No one seems to care about me. Dad is always busy with the new baby,_

_ and Gohan is always busy with Videl and the wedding._

        Goten walked over to his chair by his desk, which was littered with piles upon piles of forgotten homework,

 that waited to be down. Goten just ignored the pile and grabbed his training gi off the chair and changed into it. 

He had been training everyday just so he could get stronger than his father and brother. Quietly Goten slipped out

 his window and into the forest to continue his training.

        Goten had been training for about three hours when the sun finally crested over the hill. Lying down by the stream,

 Goten finally stopped training to rest, and fell asleep.

        Gohan awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. Reaching over and hitting the snooze button, he

 rolled over planning on getting a few more minutes of sleep. The suddenly remembering that his younger brother

 had wanted to talk, reluctantly climbed out of bed and turned off his alarm. He threw on a pair of jeans and a 

white t-shirt, and then walked down the hall to Goten's bedroom. When he looked inside, his brother wasn't 

there, so figuring he was down in the kitchen, he went down stairs and into the kitchen.

        Goku was already up, warming a bottle of milk, for the baby, who was playing on the floor with his toys.

        "Dad, have you seen Goten?" Gohan asked his father as Goku tested the milk and then picked up the 

baby and started feeding him.

        "No I haven't, isn't he in his room?"

        Gohan just shook his head as the back door was flung open, and Goten walked in, and started to head up

 the stairs.

        "Where have you been, so early in the morning?" Goku asked his son.

        "Why do you care?" Goten replied.

        "Goten! Don't talk to Dad like that!" Gohan scolded hi brother. Goten ignored his brother and walked up 

the stairs. There was no point listening to Gohan, he would always be on his fathers side. Gohan worshipped

 Goku, and it sickened him. Goten walked into his bedroom, pulled open his desk drawer, inside was a box of 

power bars that Goten kept for himself. As he grabbed one, Goten decided that he wouldn't be going to school 

today. If he wanted to get stronger than his Dad, he would have to devote all his time to training. Goten resented

 his father and brother for being stronger than him, but it wouldn't be that way for long. He gulped down the 

energy bar and turned around so he could sneak out the window, (which was beside the door), but his Dad was standing in

the doorway.

        "Oh, great, what do you want?" Goten asked.

        "Why aren't you ready for school?"

        "Cause I ain't going." Goten replied.

        "Excuse me? Yes I think you are going! You're mother wanted you to finish school."

        "Well," Goten started, "When you're dead, you don't always get what you want!" Goten told his father.

        Goku face became distorted with pain, but Goten didn't care, Goku had hurt him way to much over the 

years of his life. Ignoring the look on his fathers face, yelled a "See ya!" and took off flying out the window.

Okay everyone, there's chapter one. I need  5  reviews please!


	2. Goten's Grade Average!

Yo yo yo! Wuz up? Here's the second chapter to the exciting story of Goten's 

Abandonment. But first, a word from our sponsors.

Goten: You Don't have Sponsors.

Yes I do, it's the readers.

Goten: Well forget about them, get on with the story, I want to hear 

what happens to me.

I have to be nice Goten

Goten: Fine

Okay this review is from Mav, which says…

"good story so far. i like it, and there aren't many of these out there. when 

ur done with this one, write another!"

Well Thank you Mav, I will try to write others, but I need ideas! And they 

HAVE to be about Goten, He's my fave!

Goten: Of course I am, I am the cutest.

So I have decided to be nice, and give you the second chapter although... I won't be doing this again. So enjoy

Yes you are, now on with the story...oh wait

Goten: Now what?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Gosin!

Goten: Now?

Yes Now

Goten: ON WITH THE STORY 

*  Big sign says APPLAUSE!  *

        "See ya!"

        Goku slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. _What is wrong_

_ with Goten? _He wondered as he walked into the kitchen.

        "Dad! What's wrong? What happened?"

        "Gohan do you mind taking Gosin with you today? I need to go find 

your brother and talk to him. Something's wrong." Goku asked Gohan quietly.

        "Yea, sure Dad, no problem, but isn't Goten going to school today?" Gohan 

asked

        Goku shook his head, "No, he took off into the woods. I'm worried about him." 

Goku explained, "Something's wrong." Goku repeated.

        Gohan nodded his understanding, and finished his breakfast, then stood up, 

put his dishes in the sink and picked up Gosin, "Well I've got to get going, come on 

Gosin time to fly."

        "Here's his diaper bag, which also has some extra bottles in it and a few toys too. 

Sorry about pushing him on you. Are you sure Videl won't mind?" Goku asked 

while handing his eldest son the diaper bag. 

        "It's alright Dad, Videl loves Gosin so she won't mind, and he's a lot better 

than that other brat I have for a brother. I shouldn't even classify him AS a 

brother, he's a pain in the neck." Gohan told his father cruelly.

        "Gohan!" Goku scolded, "Don't talk about Goten that way, he's just having

 a hard time dealing with that fact that I am back in his life and his mother is dead. 

Give him some time! But I don't want to hear you ever talking about Goten that 

way again!"

        Gohan hung his head, "Sorry Dad, I won't. I've got to go, bye!"

        "Be careful!" Goku said as Gohan left.

        Goku sat down at the kitchen table, something was wrong with his middle

 son and he had to find out what it was. What was Goten doing out in the woods

anyways? Goku realized that Goten had been spending a lot of time out there since 

his mother died, 11 months ago. _Well _Goku thought, standing up, _Guess I should_

_ go find him._ Goku stood very quiet in the middle of the kitchen, concentrating, 

trying to find Goten's Ki. He found it and used the instant transmission technique

 to appear where Goten was.

        Goten was training as a Super Saiyan 2 when he felt his father appear. 

He didn't care. Goten just ignored his fathers presence and continued training,

 knowing that Goku was watching. 

        "Goten?" His father called out to him. But Goten just ignored him. 

"Goten!" Goku said more harshly.

        Goten stopped training, landed (he was flying), and stood facing his father. 

"What do you want?!" Goten demanded, "Can't you see that I'm busy!"

        "Goten, please don't talk to me like that. I want to know what's going on. 

There's something wrong and I am worried about you." Goku explained to

 his son softly.

        "Wrong? Nothings Wrong! I don't know what you are talking about so 

stop worrying and go away, and leave me alone!" Goten yelled at his father.

        "Don't lie to me Goten! I know something's wrong, you used to love school."

        "Yea, that was until I realized I was a failure! I'm never gonna complete school!"

        "What makes you think that?" Goku asked his upset son.

        "Do you want to know my letter average on my last report card?" Goten asked his father is distain.

        "Your last report card? You didn't give it to me? I thought it had been 

quite awhile. Yes I do want to know your average."

        "Well I want to warn you, it's not very good."

        "Oh Goten, I'm sure it's not that bad." Goku reassured him.

        "It's an F dad! My grade average is an F." Goten snorted. "I've given up

 dad!"

Okay there's the second chapter. I need 5 reviews please!

Goten: Stop begging.

I'm not, I just like reviews.

Goten: Whatever.


	3. Goten VS Goku?

Goten: Hey everyone, prinzess_pippi is kind of busy right now, so I'll be your host for this third chapter. And I have strict orders, so here's a word from our sponsors.

This review is from Theatre-Chick, it says ...

"I like the way this story is going so far. You have got to write more chapters. I love Goten."

Goten: Okay there you are now one more thing before we start the story, Prinzess_Pippi decided to be nice again, and is too impatient to wait for reveiws so we decided to upload the next chapter. *  Evil Laugh  *

Disclaimer: Prinzess_Pippi does not own any of these characters except for Gosin, my little brother.

Goten: All right, on with story...

        "It's an F dad! My grade average is an F." Goten snorted. "I've given up Dad!"

        Goku's jaw fell open, "An F?! How the hell is it an F? Goten I want you to march your little butt back home and start your homework! I don't care if you go to school today, 

but you are going tomorrow with that homework done and ready to hand in!" Goku lectured.

        "No." Goten says plainly

      "No?" Goku yelled, losing his temper, which was something that hardly ever happened when Chi-Chi was alive.                         

"No? Now listen here young man, either youmarch back home or I'll..."

      "You'll what?" Challenged Goten.

      "I'll drag you into the house myself." Yelled Goku, "I can't believe you Goten! What happened to you?"

      "Nothing, I grew up and realized that you don't care!" Goten screamed, going Super Saiyan 2

      Goku grabbed Goten's arm, but Goten just pulled it out of Goku's grasp. Goku went Super Saiyan 2 as well, thinking he was still stronger than his son, not knowing about the training Goten had been doing.

"Ha," Goten laughed, "You think you're still stronger than me don't you?" Goten pushed his Ki up as high as he could, becoming a Super Saiyan 3. 

"Now leave me alone!" Goten growled and took to the air.

      Goku took to the air after him, planning on punishing his son, and Goku was determined and angry. He charged at his son, and Goten realizing that his father was very angry, became scared, and pushed his Ki higher, hoping to scare Goku. When Goku kept coming after him, Goten sent a 

large Kamehameha at his father, hoping that would stop Goku and by him some time. But Goku wasn't ready for it.

      The Kamehameha hit a surprised Goku full force, and knocked him out and to the ground. Goten gasped and became normal and landed beside his father. _Fuck! I am in so much trouble now. _Goten thought. _No! I'm out of here, I am not going to get in trouble for this! This was his fault not mine, he started it, if he had just left me alone, it wouldn't have happened. It's his fault, if he cared I wouldn't have turned out the way I did! Oh Mom! I am so sorry, I failed you too. I failed Dad, Gohan, you and the whole world. I know I'll run away, become someone else. Or not. Just go Goten! Before someone finds out. Go Now! _And with that, Goten took to the air and 

flew off under the noon sun.

      Gohan was sitting in the Satan's living room, beside Videl, going through magazine upon magazine of wedding gowns, trying to find one that Videl would like.

      "How about this one Videl?" Gohan asked.

      Videl shook her head, "Too lacy."

      Just then Gosin started to cry. Gohan walked over to him and picked him up, "Awww, what's wrong cutie? You hungry?" Gohan walked over to the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle of milk. Turning towards Videl, "Guess it's feeding time." Gohan smiled apologetically.

      "That's okay, here I'll help." Videl went into the kitchen to warm the milk, while Gohan bounced Gosin on his lap.

      "Hush, shhhh," Gohan said soothingly.

      "Here ya go Gohan." Videl said handing the bottle of milk to Gohan. 

Gohan looked up and saw in Videl's face that she really wanted to feed the baby.

      "Do you want to feed him?" Gohan asked slyly.

      "Oh could I? Please."

      Gohan nodded and handed Gosin and the bottle to Videl, who sat on the couch, contently feeding the baby.

      "Gohan?" Videl asked.

      "Hmmmm" Gohan replied, he was back to looking at the magazine.

      "Do you think we'll ever have kids?"

        "Well I hope so, with out them I know you would be miserable."

        Videl just smiled and went back to the baby.

        Suddenly Gohan got the strangest feeling, at first he ignored it, but the feeling got stronger and stronger. That's when he realized it was to Ki's fighting. Then he realized who's it was, his Fathers and brothers.

        Suddenly his brothers went very strong and he Dad's became quite weak. Gohan stood up quickly, the magazine dropped to the floor, _what is that idiot of a brother doing now?_ Gohan thought.

        "Gohan? What's wrong?" Videl asked worryingly. 

        "Something's wrong at home, my dumbass brothers doing something stupid again." Gohan replied.

Goten: Okay we know that that's not a very good place to end a chapter, 

sorry about that but the next one will be better. Prinzess_Pippi's would 

Like 5 reviews before the next chapter.


	4. Instant Transmission

Hey Hey Everyone! I just want to thank Goten for taking over for me last chapter, 

I was busy with schoolwork. I also want to thank my best friend alberta-sweetie for 

editing my stories.

Goten: How much is she getting paid?

Nothing why do you ask?

Goten: I think I should get paid.

Well I can't pay you. Anyways, you're in trouble! You uploaded the third chapter 

without my permission.

Goten: Fine, uh oh have to go, mom's calling me, homework time :( See ya 

Disclaimer: I don not own any of these characters except Gosin

Goku: Hello.

Oh hi Goku, would you like to introduce this chapter?

Goku: Sure. ALL RIGHT! TIME FOR CHAPTER 4 OF GOTEN'S ABANDONMENT!

         "Something's wrong at home, my dumbass brothers doing something 

stupid again." Gohan replied. "Listen do you mind watching Gosin. Is something 

dangerous is going on, I don't want him there. I'm sorry I have to run."

        "It's okay, I know that Goten's been a pain lately. I love you."

        Gohan leaned over and kissed Videl, "I love you too."

        "Be careful and be back soon." Videl said.

        "I will."

        And with that Gohan took off towards home. 

        Goten stopped flying and floated above the tree line. He looked around, he 

had no clue at the moment where he was, all he knew was that he had been flying 

for at least an hour. He looked around once more before he realized that he 

wasn't far from West City, he could go as Trunks what to do, no wait, he'd 

probably be in school, and if not with Julietta his new girlfriend. Besides, 

trunks was like Gohan, he worshipped all fathers in the world and thought 

that they were the best things ever, especially his father Vegeta. He couldn't 

ask Bulma either, 'cause once again, she worshipped Goku, and would probably

 have him thrown in jail for what he'd done, or at least tried to. But what about 

Vegeta? Vegeta didn't really like his father so would he care about Goten had done?

 Maybe Goten could talk to Vegeta. Goten shuddered with the thought. He'd never

 really liked Vegeta, he always gave Goten cold looks, and his whole attitude was 

just cold!

        _Oh well, _Goten thought, _it's worth a shot._

        Goten flew over to Capsule Corp, and settled into a tree, hidden by 

the branches, to wait until Goten was positive that Vegeta was home alone.

Gohan arrived home, a little after an hour. He could feel his Dad's Ki, 

but it was way weaker than what it usually was. Gohan ran into the 

house, and looked in very room, but his father was not there. _It will _

_take forever to find him, _Goten thought, _unless I... Could I do it?_

Goku had been teaching Gohan the instant transmission technique, but 

Gohan hadn't mastered it yet.

        _Oh Well, what's the worst that could happen? _Gohan began

 looking for his Dad's Ki, "Found it!" Were the last words Gohan uttered 

before, pop, he disappeared. 

Goku: Okay everyone there's the fourth Chapter of Goten's abandonment. 

But I got to say bye, Dinnertime!

Bye Goku, okay guys you know the drill, 5 reviews please.


	5. Vegeta Gives advice and Goku's Found

Okay everyone, it's time for chapter 5 of Goten's abandonment, 

but I have a special guest to help me introduce this chapter. 

But first, a word from my sponsors

This review is from Artemicion, it says

"This story kicks ass! Poor Goten. Why does Gohan seem 

so cold to his little brother? I can't wait to see more. 

Please continue!"

Thank you very much Artemicion.

And since I forgot to do this for my last chapter, 

I am giving you a special treat today. Here's another 

word from my sponsors.

This review is from Nova, it says

"Hi, I just found this story. It's really good. More 

soon please."

Well thank you, and as you can see here's more of it.

 I am so glad you guys like it. One more thing before I 

introduce my special guest.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except 

for Gosin.

Okay now time for my special guest. Vegeta will you come 

out here to introduce the next chapter?

*  Vegeta walks on to stage with his usual scowl  *

Vegeta: All right, here's the fifth chapter of 

Prinzess_Pippi's story, Goten's Abandonment, 

and you better clap, or I'll destroy you all!

 Gohan began looking for his Dad's Ki, "Found it!" Were the 

last words Gohan uttered before, pop, he disappeared.

"Finally!" Vegeta sighed out loud, "Home alone at last, maybe 

I can actually get some good training at last." Vegeta started

 walking to the anti-gravity room, when the doorbell rang. 

Growling, he turned around and rushed towards the door, and 

opened it. Standing there was Kakarotts 13-year-old son.

"What do you want!?" Vegeta growled 

"I need your help." Goten replied. 

          Vegeta groaned outwardly, but inside was very surprised. 

No one ever asked him for his help, especially not part of the Son family. 

Vegeta was about to send Goten on his way when he saw the look on 

Goten's face. The look on the young semi-saiyans face was serious 

and Vegeta couldn't send him away. "Come in." Vegeta said.

          Goten followed Vegeta in to the house. Goten was really nervous,

 he can't believe he was doing this, maybe this was a mistake. Oh well 

may as well play it out to the end.

          The two of them arrived in the living room, and Vegeta sat down,

 motioning for Goten to do the same. Goten sat down.

          "Now speak boy!" Vegeta demanded, "What do you need my 

help on? I hope you know it is quite surprising for a son of Kakarotts 

to ask me for help!"

          "Umm, I know that sir, but I really need you help, but I am not

 sure how to word it." Goten started as tears filled his eyes. He wiped

 them away remembering how both Goku and Trunks had told him 

crying was weak.

          Vegeta saw the tear before Goten had wiped them away, _he's a_

_ strong boy, I can feel it, so what had gotten him so upset? _Vegeta thought

 to himself. He got up from where he was sitting and sat down beside 

Goten. "Come on, tell me what's wrong." _What am I doing?! Am I _

_being nice???_

Goten looked surprised at Vegeta, _what's going on? _Goten

 thought, _why's Vegeta being nice?_

          "Vegeta," Goten said out loud, "Why doesn't my family 

care about me?"

          Vegeta was shocked, why would such a young boy think 

that? Of course his family cared about them.

          "Why do you think that?" Vegeta asked.

          " 'Cause Dad always ignores me, unless I am doing something 

wrong, and in Gohan's eyes, I can't do anything right, he's always

 scolding me!" Goten told Vegeta while trying to stop the tears that 

were running down his face, he didn't want to seem weak in front of Vegeta.

          "Goten, I want you to listen me very carefully, okay?" Goten 

nodded his head. "Your dad is very busy with the new baby,  and

 trying to raise a baby without it's mother is a tough thing to do, but

 he still cares about you. Gohan is very busy with planning the wedding, 

and I know that is very stressful. Those women have to have everything 

perfect. And don't forget the three of you are still grieving about Chi Chi's 

death, it has only been 11 months. Help your Dad and your brother out. 

They'll appreciate it." 

          "You think so Vegeta?" Goten asked, the tears drying on his face.

          "I am almost positive. Now go wash your face and I'll fix use 

something to eat."

          "Thanks Vegeta!" Goten said as he ran off to the bathroom.

          Gohan looked around to where he appeared. He had actually

done instant transmission right. _Dad would be so proud. _He turned

around and right in front of him was Goku, lying on the ground, 

unconscious. Gohan bent down and shook his dad.

          "Dad? Come on Dad! Wake up!"

          But Goku wouldn't wake up. So Gohan picked him and used 

the instant transmission to go home.

          "Gohan appeared in front of the house with his father in his

 arms. Gohan walked into the house and placed his father on the couch,

 then walked into the kitchen, got a cold washcloth, which he then 

placed on Goku's forehead. Then Gohan sat down on the chair facing 

the couch and drifted off to sleep.

Vegeta: All right, I know that, that is a short chapter, but they are

 all probably going to be that way, but the chapters will be up quicker,

 And Prinzess_Pippi has decided to quit begging for reveiws.

I wasn't begging!

Vegeta: Anyways, read and review, 'cause I'll destroy you if you don't!


	6. Goku awakens

Okay everyone! Here's Chapter six! I am sorry I have no special guest this

 chapter,  but I'll try to get two next chapter okay?

Now a word from our sponsors:

This is from Omega

"hmmm short chapter.. However I did like the idea that Goten is going

 to Vegeta, I wonder what his reaction will be :D can't wait for the 

next chapter"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Gosin.

Now On With The Story!

Gohan sat down on the chair facing the couch and drifted off to sleep

          Goku awoke, very sore, and bruised. He looked around, how did he 

get home? Last thing he remembered was arguing with Goten, and then 

Goten turning, Goku sat straight up, Goten had gone Super Saiyan 3! How 

had he done that? He took Goku a great deal of training in other world to 

achieve SSJ3! That's when realization hit Goku, that was what Goten had 

been doing in the woods, the past eleven months. Goku looked around again, 

there was Gohan sleeping in the chair, but where was Goten? Goku got up 

and walked over to Gohan.

          "Gohan," Goku said softly shaking his son, "Wake up."

          Gohan slowly opened his eyes, and sat straight up when he saw Goku.

          "Dad, you are awake! What happened to you? I found in the middle 

of the woods, knocked out." Gohan asked.

          "Wow, slow down! Yes I am all right, Goten and I got into a little fight, 

and he hit me with an unsuspected Kamehameha, and I didn't have a chance to 

dodge it." Goku explained.

          "What!" Gohan freaked, "I am going to go find that kid and beat the shit

 out of him. How dare he hit you! That kid should go to jail, it's probably the

only way to straighten him out!" 

          Gohan was about to fly out the door, when Goku called out to him. 

"Wait! Gohan you'd never be able to beat Goten! He's too strong!"

          Gohan stopped in his tracks, "What do you mean dad? He's 7 years 

younger than me, how can he be stronger?"

          "Well I figured out where Goten has been disappearing lately," Goku 

started, "Ever since your month died, eleven months ago, he's been training a lot in the woods."

          "Oh." Gohan said.

          Goku looked around, "Where's Gosin?" 

          "I left him with Videl."

          "Well go get him and come straight back, I want to find your brother 

before he does something stupid. And I want you to bring Videl, I need to 

find Goten before he snaps."

          "I still say you should call the police for what he did to you! That 

kid is way out of hand!"

          "No!" Goku yelled, "I want him home!"

          "Why?" Gohan screamed right back.

          "Because of what he said to me Gohan, " Goku started, tears

 filling his eyes. 

          "Dad?" Gohan said more calmly, "What exactly did he say to you?"

          By now the tears had spilled onto Goku's face and were running 

down his cheeks. "I asked Goten what happened to him, and he said that 

he grew up and realized that I didn't care. In his eyes I saw hatred and anger.

 He hates me Gohan and do you know what's it like to have one of your sons

 hate you? No I guess you don't." By now Goku had completely broken 

down and started sobbing, "I just wish I knew why he hated me."

Okay yea, I know this is a super short chapter, but I promise that the next 

one will be up very soon. Sorry guys.


	7. Goten Steals from Bulma

Hi everyone here's chapter seven. Like I promise I have two special guests 

on this chapter, so I'll introduce them right away and the can do the rest 

of the work, so will Gohan and Videl please come out.

          *   Videl and Gohan walk out hand in hand   *

Hi guys, do you want to introduce the next chapter?

Videl: Sure

Gohan: Kay.

Videl: Before we get to the next chapter we have to do a word from our 

sponsors.

Gohan: This is from nova, it says:

"That was great. Vegeta was actually being nice to Goten??!! Is Goten 

going to follow his advice, and how will Gohan react when he finds out

what Goten did to Goku? More soon, please."

Gohan: Okay one more thing before we introduce the next chapter.

Videl: Disclaimer: Prinzess_Pippi does not own any of these characters 

except for Gosin.

Gohan & Videl: Now for Chapter 7 of Goten's Abandonment.

"I just wish I knew why he hated me."

          Gohan looked at his father, as the tears were streaming down Goku's face.

 Gohan had never seen his father break down the way his was now. Not even 

when Chi Chi died.

          "Dad, I am sorry, of course I'll help you find him. I'll be back in a

 flash." And Gohan took off out the door.

          While Vegeta was in the kitchen, fixing a snack, Goten had snuck in to 

Bulma's private lab. Goten knew that Bulma had created a ki hiding silver chain 

necklace, and he wanted it. He still didn't believe what Vegeta had said. All he 

had to do was find the necklace. Goten opened the door to the lab and there

 right in the middle of the lab was the necklace, sitting in a table.

          _What luck, _thought Goten, _now I don't have to rummage._ Goten walked 

to the table, picked up the necklace and stuck it in his pocket. Then he quickly

 headed back to the kitchen before Vegeta realized he was taking a long time 

"washing his face".

          "Sit down." Vegeta told Goten when he walked into the kitchen. Goten 

sat down and Vegeta placed a large bowl of rice in front of Goten and sat down 

with his own bowl of rice.

          Goten started eating, while Vegeta just watched the young teen eat.

          Goku watched Gohan take off and then headed into the kitchen to call 

around and see if he could track down Goten.

          He dialed Master Roshi's number.

          "Hello?" Oh Krillen had picked up the phone.

          "Hey Krillen, it's Goku. I was just wondering if you see Goten?"

          "No I haven't, why? Is he missing?" Krillen asked instantly concerned.

          "Yea, I can't seem to find him."

          "Well I can ask Marron, she just got home."    

          "Sure, thanks Krillen."

          "Okay, hold on."

          Goku waited on the phone, while Krillen checked with Marron.

          "No sorry Goku," Krillen said when he came back on the phone, "She 

hasn't seen him today and she says he hasn't been in school for the past two weeks."

          "Okay thanks Krillen."

          "Would you like me to come over and help you look for him? Eighteen 

said she'd come too."

          "Thank would be great Krillen, thanks." 

          "No problem, see you soon. Bye"

          "Yea bye."

          Goku hung up the phone, trying figure out who else to call. _Maybe he's_

_ over at Trunks' house._ Goku thought. He picked up the phone again and dialed 

Capsule Corp number.

          "Hello?"

          Vegeta had just picked up his chopstick to start eating when the telephone 

rang.

          "I'll be right back." Vegeta told Goten. Goten just nodded and continued

 eating.

          Vegeta walked into the living room, to get a little privacy, and picked 

up the phone.

          "Hello?"

          "Oh, hi Vegeta, it's Goku."

          "What do you want Kakarott. Your son is already bothering me enough."

          Goten lifted his from when he heard Vegeta say that he was bothering him, 

_great! I'm even bothering Vegeta! That's it, I'm out of here!_ Goten put the 

necklace on, which automatically activates, and ran out the back door, and took off.

          "Oh, he's there?" Goku said excited.

          "Yes."

          "Oh thank god, can you tell him to come home? I need to talk to him."

          "Yes, hold on, I'll go tell him now, did you want to talk to him yourself."

          "Sure thanks Vegeta."

          Vegeta pressed the hold button on the telephone, walked back into the 

kitchen to tell his young guest he was needed at home. When Vegeta got into 

the kitchen, Goten's chair was empty and the rice in his bowl was only half gone. 

Vegeta tried to sense Goten ki but he couldn't seem to find it. That's when 

Vegeta remembered a few days ago;

                                                          *      Flashback    *

          "Vegeta, Vegeta! Guess what?" Bulma came running up to Vegeta excited.

          "What now Bulma?" Vegeta asked irritated, he was having a nice

 nap, and she had to disturb him.

          "I finally finished it!" Bulma announced proudly.

          "Finished what?" Vegeta questioned.

          "This." Bulma said holding up a silver chain necklace.

          Goten and Trunks looked up from where they were doing their homework.

          "What's that mom?" Trunks asked.

          "It's a necklace that disguises ones ki. So now if you guys ever hide 

your ki when fighting, this'll do it. I am going to make a few more."

          "That's cool Bulma." Goten said.

          Vegeta just grunted and went back to sleep.

                                      *   End Flashback   *

          Vegeta ran quickly back to the phone, thinking to himself, _something must_

_ be wrong at the Son house, Goten never acts this way."_

          Vegeta picked up the phone and said, "Sorry Kakarott, he must have snuck

 out while I was on the phone with you." Feeling guilty he added, "I'll come over 

and help you find him.

          "Oh, " Goku said sounding sad, "Thanks Vegeta."

          Vegeta hung up the phone and took off to Goku's house.

Videl: Okay everyone there's chapter 7

Gohan: Please Read and Review.


	8. Vegeta Reveals a Softer Side

Wow, chapter 8 guys, I can't believe this story is so long, and it's not even

 half done! Well I don't have any special guests for this chapter, 'cause I 

need ideas for who to bring, and I just have a question do you guys find

 that this story drags on or is confusing, email me with your suggestions, at puppy_dog_3000@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Gosin.

Now here for chapter 8

          Vegeta hung up the phone and took off for Kakarotts house.

          Goten flew away from West City, tears streaming down his face. 

_Everybody hates me! _Goten's mind wailed, _it's because I failed to save _

_the world! But I was only seven years old! Don't they all understand that,_

_ that's a lot of responsibility to put on a seven year old! And why are they_

_ all blaming me? What about Trunks? He failed as well! I bet they think_

_ that I held him back!_

Goten had no idea where he was or where he was going, and he didn't 

care! All that he knew was that he had to get away from all the pain.

          Vegeta arrived at Goku's house about the some time as Krillen, 

Eighteen, Gohan and Videl, carrying Gosin did.

          "Goku!" Krillen called. Goku opened the door to greet them, but he 

did have the famous Son family smile on his face.

          "Oh Dad," Gohan sighed walking up to his father. "It's going to be 

okay, we'll find him I promise." He put his arm around his father's shoulders,

 trying to reassure him.

          "That's right Mr. Son, we'll find Goten." Videl repeated.

          Goku gave Videl a small, and weak smile, "Please, Videl call me Goku."

          Videl nodded and smiled back.

          "Kakarott!" Vegeta suddenly said, "We've got a little bit of a problem."

          "What now Vegeta?" Gohan asked, obviously annoyed.

          Vegeta glared at Gohan and then turned back to Goku, "I believe that

 your brat may have stolen a ki-hiding device, in the shape of a silvered 

chained necklace, which Bulma has invented." 

          "What?!" The group exclaimed.

          "Does…does that mean that we might not be bale to find my son?" Goku 

stammered.

          Vegeta lowered his head in shame. He's always wanted to beat Kakarott 

in strength, but that didn't mean that Kakarott wasn't his friend. Yes there were 

a lot of days he didn't show it, but that was just his personality. "I'm 

sorry Goku," Vegeta started, using Goku's earth name, "Unless he takes 

the necklace off, we won't be able to sense his ki."

          Tears began to make their way down Goku's cheeks. He just couldn't 

bear it if he never saw he son again. Gohan feeling sad for his Dad, suddenly 

shouted out in anger. "I don't care! I am going to find him, and make him 

pay for the pain he's caused this family! And that means even if I have to

 fly all the way around this world a thousand times!"

          The group was silent for a moment, and then Goku told his son, "You 

have my blessing to go look for your brother, but if…no, when you find 

him, don't hurt him. Bring him home, he's just a lost and confused little

 boy."

          "He's hardly a little boy." Gohan mumbled, but looking over at his 

Dad, and seeing the sorrow on his face said, "All right Dad, but I'm leaving

 now." And was about to take to the air when Videl touched his shoulder. Gohan 

bent down and whispered, "I love you, and I'm really sorry about the wedding." 

In her ear.

          Videl looked up at him. "Don't be, I'm coming with you."

          Gohan looked at the love of his life, the determination on her face 

was unbelievable. Gohan nodded and the two of them took to the sky, and 

were lost from sight in a matter of seconds.

          "The rest of you can go home." Goku said, picking up Gosin, "There's

 really nothing any of you can do right now. Thanks for coming over."

          Everybody nodded and took off, knowing not to argue with Goku. 

Everybody that is, except Vegeta.

          Vegeta slowly walked up to Goku, who was staring off in to space.

          "Kak…er…Goku?" Vegeta questioned, again using Goku's earth name.

          Goku turned to look at Vegeta, "Oh Vegeta, you're still here."

          "Goku I wanted to say I'm really sorry. Goten was under my watch

 when he stole the necklace, I should have been watching him more carefully."

          "Vegeta forget about it, he's a teenager, no one thinks that we need to 

watch them, but the truth is we need to watch them just as much, if not 

more, then when they're Gosin's age." Goku explained, "Now you 

may leave Vegeta, I would like to be left alone."

          "Of course." And with that Vegeta took to the sky and headed 

back home.

          Goku watched his friend disappear into the blue sky, and then 

turned around and went back into the house.

          Goten looked around the village he had landed in. It was getting dark,

 and he didn't even have any money. He looked around, to the left of him

 was a small park with a large oak tree in the centre of it. He walked 

over to the tree and laid down under it. In a matter of seconds he was 

fast asleep.

Okay there's chapter 8, I hope you guys are enjoying it, and don't forget 

to email me, in the subject please put 'fanfic' son I know what it's about.

Stayed tuned for chapter 9.


	9. Goten, Now Sev

Time for chpater nine guys! Yea!!!!!  I know you're all excited. And I haven't gotten any emails, now what is up with that eh?????

(Oops, how can you tell I'm Canadian???)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Gosin, and the new character being introduced in this chapter Young Chan.

And now a word from our sponsors:

This is from Toki, it says:

"Hey Good Story!! I want updates!!!!! Soon!!!!! Vegeta's going soft!!!! ha thats funny! well I'll be back later to read the rest!"

All right now, Drum roll please, the moment you've all been waiting for. CHAPTER 9!

          Goten fell asleep under the big oak tree.

          Goten awoke, rested, but very hungry. He was lying in a nice warm bed, thinking he was still at home, rolled over and was about to go back to sleep, when he remembered the events of the day before. Quickly he shot out of the bed. Where was he? Goten looked around, he remembered falling asleep under a big tree, not in a bed. He quickly ran out of the room he was in and straight into a strange man.

          "Oomph!" The man cried out.

          "Oh!" Gasped Goten, "I'm so sorry!" Goten bent down and helped the man to his feet.

          The man laughed, "You are a strong one aren't you?"

          Goten smiled, and looked at the man more closely. He was about 30 years old, with bright red hair that was cut short. Then Goten remembered he didn't know who this man was. "Who are you? And how did I get here?" Goten asked.

          "I am Chan Young (ooc: if you remember, Japanese always introduce themselves using their last name first.) and I found you in the park, fast asleep under a tree. Since I have a spare room, I figured you'd be more comfortable here then in the park. Now, what's your name young one, and where you from?"

          "It doesn't matter where I'm from." Goten replied, shocking the old man with his hatred, "I ain't never going back there."

          "Well are you going to tell me your name?" Young asked again.

          Goten thought for a moment. He didn't want to use his real name. He wanted to start his life over. "My name's Sev."

          "Well Sev, are you looking for a place to stay?"

          Goten looked at Young, _was that an invitation?_ Goten wondered. "Well yes I am. But I have no money."

          "Well I'll make you a deal. I love to train people to make them stronger and then enter them in The World's Martial Arts Tournament. If I can train you and have you enter the tournament in Ten years, you can stay here." Goten's face brightened. "One more condition, you must go to school." 

          Goten's face fell, "I'm not very good at school."

          Young looked at the young teen in front of him. "That's all right, I'm here to help you any time you need it."

          "Deal!" Said Goten/Sev. "It's my first year of high school."

          "All right, let's go down there and get you registered."

          So the two headed out the door and down the street, laughing like they were father and son.

                             *    Two Years Later    *

          Gohan and Videl landed in front of the Son's home, and looked at each. They had been gone for two years and traveled the whole world, looking for the missing boy, but they had no luck finding him.

          "I hope Dad's okay." Gohan told his girlfriend, "We've been gone for two years, and I haven't even wrote him once."

          Videl nodded her head. "And we didn't even find Goten."

          Suddenly Goku stepped out the front door, with two-year-old Gosin toddling behind him.

          "Oh, I thought I heard someone out here."

          Gohan and Videl waved to Goku and then holding hands walked up to him.

          Gohan looked down at the ground while walking up to his Dad. He had to tell him the bad news, but would Dad blame him? "Dad, I'm sorry, we couldn't find him." Gohan apologized.

          Goku looked at the ground, visibly upset, "Well, that's okay I guess. I now only have you and Gosin. I wish I knew what I did wrong."

          "Dad! You did nothing wrong I'm sure of it! I think that kids the problem."

          "Maybe you're right Gohan." Goku said not sounding convinced. Goku turned around, picked up Gosin and headed back inside the house.

          Videl turned to look at Gohan, who had tears in his eyes. He turned and looked back, then put his arm around her and leading her into the house.

Okay everyone, there's chapter 9. Next chapter Eight years later, The World Tournament.


	10. The World's Martial Arts Tournament r...

Okay everyone chapter10! The World Tournament! Well I'm not going to waste your time.

A Word from our sponsors:

This is written by Goten4Life, (by the way, love the name, Goten's the best!): "This si great story one of the best I have seen. Gohan is such a fucking Prick same with that Dicksmaoke, Goku!"

I just have to disagree on you view of Goku and Gohan. I still love them even though they are assholes in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Gosin and Young Chan.

Information: Just to inform all of you. In this story, the world knows all about races from other planets such as the Saiyans and Namiks. And they are allowed to participate in the Tournament and use low ki energy blasts and turn SSJ. (I know it's not fair, but that's my story.)

Okay here we go!

"Oh Young!" Sev exclaimed, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Young looked at the twenty-three years old man, walking beside him, and smiled. Sev had finished high school with flying colours, despite his thinking he never would, and could now become the lowest level of a Super Saiyan Four. If he had a few more months, Young could have probably gotten him up to a higher level of Super Saiyan Four. Sev had explained all about the Saiyans and how they could become super.

Sev grabbed Young's arm, "Come on! Let's go register!"

Gohan looked over at his father. They had convinced him to come, and he had told Gohan this would be his last year competing. Videl, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks were also entering. The rest of the Z fighters had decided not to enter, because they knew they had no chance of wining with the Saiyans in the competition. Gosin, Bra and Gohan's six-year-old daughter, Pan, were all entering the junior division. The group walked over to the registration desk and got into line.

Sev and Young got into line behind a large group of people. Suddenly Sev realized who the group was. It was some other the Z fighters! Sev turned to look at Young, who were still talking to him, not noticing that Sev had zoned out.

Suddenly someone pushed Sev from behind and he went flying right into Vegeta.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" Vegeta yelled.

Sev just glared at him. And then zoned out, thinking about the day he came to live with Young. It was partly Vegeta's fault, after telling Sev's real father that Sev was just annoying. Of course Sev wasn't his name then. Sev shook hid head to get rid of the thought. The past was the past and he had to leave it like that.

"Name please."

Sev jumped, he hadn't realized it was his turn.

"Chan Sev"

"And race?"

"Demi-Saiyan."

"Thank-you, please continue on to the change room."

"See you later Young!" Sev called as he headed towards the change room, where only competitors were allowed.

"Bye Sev, win it for me!" 

Trunks' head whipped around when he heard a familiar voice. _That sounded like Goten, but no couldn't be. Goten is gone. Besides, that guy just called him Sev. Goten disappeared ten years ago._ Then Trunks got a look at the man. He looked exactly like a younger looking Goku. The man walked in to the change room. Trunks looked at the group of Z fighters, they were just standing outside, talking, and enjoying the sunshine. Quietly Trunks slipped away from the group and followed the man into the change room.

Sev had finished changing into his fighting gi, which was black with a white under shirt, and was standing at the mirror, brushing his hair. He hadn't changed his hairstyle much; the only things different were the midnight blue streaks that ran through his coal black hair. He knew it made just enough difference to disguise himself. Especially since he had matured in the face, body and voice quite a bit.

"Goten?"

Sev ignored the voice he heard behind him. In the mirror he could see his old lavender haired friend standing behind him. Besides, there was no need to answer, Goten wasn't his name anymore. 

"Goten?" Trunks asked again.

Sev flipped around and stood towering over Trunks, "Can I help you, I have no idea who this Goten person is you are looking for, but I can assure you, it's not me. My name is Chan Sev."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm looking for Son Goten."

"Well I think you've mistaken me for someone else." Sev turned around and continued fixing his hair, and hearing Trunks walk away, started muttering to himself, "Damn this hair, and curse the father I got it from. Oh well, I'll beat him in the tournament, and then Young and me can live the high life. All I have to do is beat my father, Son Goku."

Trunks heard Sev muttering to himself, and stood behind the lockers listening to him. What he heard shocked him, this guy was Son Goten. Quickly Trunks showed himself, "I knew it!" Trunks yelled! "You are Son Goten."

Sev flipped around again, "I don't know what the hell you are talking about!" Sev yelled.

"I heard you talking about your father Son Goku."

"Oh you must have heard wrong, I was muttering how I wanted to beat Son Goku for my father."

Trunks looked thoughtful, maybe Sev was right he probably heard wrong. Trunks apologized and was about to walk to the other side of the change room to change into his gi, when he realized that this Sev guy had no Ki. Trunks was about to confront him, when he decided against it and walked away.

The change room door opened and Sev felt several Ki's walk in. Knowing they were the Z fighters, quickly finished his hair and was about to head out the door, when he ran right into Gohan.

"Hey watch it!" Sev yelled at his brother, "Don't you have any respect?" Sev turned around and walked away pushing Gohan out of the way.

There's Chapter 10 guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter. And I will have a special guest next chapter!!!! Please Read and Review. 


	11. Junior Division revised again

Okay everyone here's chapter 11! And I promises you guys a special guest. So special guest come on out!

* Marari Trunks walks onto stage, and Prinzess_Pippi starts to drool *

Well welcome, * whispers to the camera * I think I've found a new love, sorry Goten ;)

Marai Trunks: Thanks for having me Pippi, would you like me to introduce our sponsors?

Please do.

Marari Trunks: All right here's a word from our sponsors. This is from Omega, it says;

"OMG that was fantastic! I'm anxious for the fights. Can't wait for the next chapter..." Thank you.

* Marari Trunks looks around * Prinzess Pippi???? Where did she go? Oh well I guess I'll do the rest.

Disclaimer: Prinzess_Pippi does not own any of these Characters except a few made up ones, (I'm not going to list them all off, there are quite a few of them in this chapter.

Now on to CHAPTER 11!!!

"Hey watch it!" Sev yelled at his brother, "Don't you have any respect?" Sev turned around and walked away pushing Gohan out of the way.

Gohan stood with is mouth hanging opened, that guy looked familiar, but Gohan couldn't figure out how. Gohan shrugged and turned to walk away, but stopped in his track. This guy had no Ki! Gohan turned around to confront him but he had disappeared.

"Will the competitors the junior competition, please report to ringside."

_Oh_ thought Sev, _I want to see this._ So Sev headed over to the stands to watch the junior division.

Gosin was standing in front of the announcer, concentrating. He was going to win this, He didn't want to be a disappointment like his older brother Goten, who disappeared ten years before.

"All right kids, here's the list of who you'll be fighting."

Briefs Bra will be fighting Kato

Son Gosin will be fighting Luco

Son Pan will be fighting Conto

Mana will be fighting Shawl. 

Gosin felt a pull on his sleeve, he looked down to see his niece, Pan, tugging at his shirt. "What's wrong Pan?" Gosin asked.

"I can't read it very well Gosin, who am I fighting?" Pan asked, looking up at Gosin with her bright, wide, eyes.

"Some kid named Conto." Gosin replied.

Pan nodded, "I've met him already, he's really nice."

Gosin looked worryingly at his niece. "Are you sure you're ready for this Pan? These kids will be lot tougher on you, than your Dad or me. You could really get hurt!"

Pan nodded again, "I think I am ready. I figure that even if I lose at least I know I've tried. If I don't try, I'll never know how strong I can be. Beside, these kids can't go Super Saiyan, I can."

"Well I have to tell you this, if you and I fight, I won't be going easy on you, Pan."

"I know Gosin, I wouldn't want you to."

Gosin agreed with his niece's logic.

"Okay kids, if you'll follow me, we are about to begin the competition." A short little man announced. 

All the kids started to follow the man, "Gosin," Pan whispered, "Isn't that man funny looking?" She giggled.

"Pan!" Gosin said a little too harshly, "It's not nice to tease people."

Pan's face fell, and her eyes filled with tears, and Gosin couldn't stand it when she looked so sad.

"But you're right Pan, he is funny looking."

Pan smiled and looked up at Gosin, he was a great Uncle and she loved him dearly, but sometimes she wished that she could meet her other Uncle, her Uncle Goten. Even if it was just once. Sometimes she would see Grandpa Goku crying, but he would never tell her what was wrong, he would just say that she was too young to understand. So she would go ask Daddy, but he would just ignore her and mumble something about dad wasting his timing crying over Goten, he was just a useless little kid.

"Will the first competitors please make their way to the ring."

Gosin waved to Bra as she walked towards the ring. "Good luck Bra!" Gosin yelled.

Bra waved back, "Thanks Gosin!"

"All right, our first match is between 10 year old Briefs Bra and five year old Kato."

_Aww, _Bra groaned, _Why do I get stuck with a baby?_

"Bra are you ready?" Bra nodded her head, "Kato are you ready?" The young boy nodded his head.

"Okay……Fight!"

Marai Trunks: Well there's chapter 11. Now we're going back stage for a surprise. Be very quiet.

Goten: What was that all about Pippi??? What do you mean you have a new love?

Prinzess_Pippi: Goten I was just meaning about how hot he was. Nobody could ever replace you. You know the rule, look but don't touch. I would never…I mean….you've always been number one in my life.

Goten: Yea right, well maybe you're not number one in my life anymore.

Prinzess_Pippi: Goten you….you…you can't mean that!

Goten: Well I do!

* Prinzess Pippi dissolves into tears *

Goten: Get that camera out of here! * Sends a kamehameha at the camera and the camera blows up. *

Marai Trunks: Stayed tuned to the next chapter. We'll find out what happen in the story and between prinzess_pippi and Goten. Read and Review please.


	12. Who's Son Pan?

Marari Trunks: Hello everyone, welcome back. First of all we have a new camera, so we're going to sneak back stage to see how Prinzess_Pippi and Goten are doing.

*Marari Trunks, and the cameraman sneak back stage  *

Goten: Those tears aren't going to work on me this time girl. Go cry to your little Marari Trunks.

Prinzess_Pippi: *sobbing * Please Goten! I didn't mean it! You are always going to be my favourite! I promise.

Goten: You promise?

Prinzess_Pippi: I swear to Kami

Goten: Well, if you put it that way, I'm sorry, I over reacted. I love you

* The Couple Kiss *

* The Audience Cheers *

* Goten and Prinzess_Pippi start blushing*

Marari Trunks: Yea, a happy ending! Now a word from our sponsors.

This review is from SSJ5 Majin-Goten, it says

"Hey this toru is great i cant wait for more chapters i like how goten runs away and and becoms ssj3 (well he had alredy become ssj3 before he ran away but that doesnt matted doest it) Hey keep on writing this story Kicks Ass"

Marai Trunks: Thanks, now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for the ones that are not in Dragon Ball, Z, and GT

On with the story.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

       "Okay……Fight!"

       Sev had sat down not far from the rest of the Z Fighters. He looked at the ring when he heard the announcer say that the first fight would be starting soon. He almost laughed when he heard who was fighting first. _Who would of thought? Vegeta and Bulma have another child. _Sev just shook his head.

       "Fight!" The announcer's voice went off like a gun.

Bra walked up to the kid, who was staring at her with large, scared, eyes.

"You gonna throw a punch?" She asked. The kid nodded his head, "Then go ahead, I'll give you a free shot."

Sev glared as Bulma started screaming at Bra.

"Come on Bra! Just punch the kid already! Why are you just standing there?"

_That's it! _Sev stood up and turned to face Bulma, "Will you shut up bitch?! You're giving me a headache."

Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Bulma nodded and Vegeta stood up.

"Aren't you the kid that pushed me? Doesn't matter, do you have a problem with my wife?" Vegeta asked in a cool voice.

Sev looked down on Vegeta, for in ten years he had grown quite tall, he was even taller than Gohan and Goku. "Yea, your bitch is too loud, you ought to put a muzzle on that trap."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he growled, "Don't you talk about my wife like that!"

"You don't want to mess with me Vegeta!" Sev turned around and started to walk away.

Vegeta stared at the boy, how did he know his name? That's when Vegeta realized who the guy looked like.

"Goten?!"

But Sev didn't pause.

_How could I have been so stupid?_ Sev asked himself as he walked away, _Why did I use Vegeta's name?_ Sev stopped when he heard the announcer announce the next fight.

"Alright, out next fight will be against five-year-old Conto, verses six-year-old Son Pan."

Sev stopped in his tracks. _Son Pan?_ He mind screamed, _My family replaced me! _Sev thought about how that could happen then he realized it. His Dad had probably gotten remarried to some whore, and had another kid to replace him! _Figures! _His mind screamed.

Trunks watched Sev walk away and then down at the ring where Bra had finally pushed the loser kid out of the ring. Quickly he got up and started following Sev.

"Trunks!" Bulma called out, "Where are you going?"

"Washroom!" Trunks called back and hurried off.

Sev watched as Son Pan walked into the ring, his anger rising. He was right all along! His family never did care about him. They probably never even took the time to find him! Sev stormed away to the change room, where he knew he could be alone. Sev walked into the change room and made sure it was empty, and then he got so mad about his family replacing him, shot a large Kamehameha into the lockers

Trunks followed the unusual man into the change room. _Now where did that guy go?_ Suddenly Trunks felt a very strong Ki. Rounding the corner, he stepped into the path of a very strong Ki blast.

"Watch out!" He heard a voice call out. But Trunks couldn't move. He was frozen with fear.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Prinzess_Pippi: * holding Goten's hand   * There's chapter 12 everyone. And I know Trunks probably wouldn't just stand there, but he has to in this story, or it just wouldn't work.


	13. The End of The Junior Division

Prinzess_Pippi: Hello, hello, hello! How are you all? Yes I am very happy, I am back together with Goten, he's not mad at me at all! Yea!

Goten: Pippi, Pippi! I have something for you! * holds out a dozen roses * , here you go, these are for you, even though nothing could match your beauty.

Prinzess_Pippi: * Blushes * awww thank you, sorry hun, but I've got to announce the next chapter.

Goten: Oh, of course. * Goten walks away * See you after

Prinzess_Pippi: * whispers to the camera * little does he know, Marari Trunks just bought me two dozen roses, * winks at the camera * Now on with the story.

A word from our sponsors. This is from SaiyanPrincessZu. It says "aaaarrgghhh cliffy!! wonderful wonderful story, I command you to update!"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones that don't appear in Dragonball, Z, or GT.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

          "Watch out!" Sev called out to his old lavender haired friend, but Trunks wasn't moving. With all his strength, Sev directed the blast upward, and through the roof, missing Trunks by inches. The force of the blast knocked Trunks off his feet. And slammed him into the lockers.

          "Are you all right?" Sev asked running over to Trunks, and helping him to his feet.

          "Yea I guess so, but why are you being nice? And where did that blast come from?" Trunks replied rubbing his head.

          Sev, realizing he was going to give away his identity, once again put on his cold outer shell. "From me, I was a little upset."

          "If you call that a little, I hate to see a lot." Trunks laughed, "I can't believe that it knocked me off my feet."

          "Well someone strong wouldn't have been." Sev replied icily before walking off.

          Trunks watched the boy walk away, what the hell, he did a complete attitude change in a matter of seconds. That kid sure was weird. Trunks hurried off towards where his family was sitting, he didn't want them to worry.

          Sev down on the other side of the stadium, as far away from the Z Fighters as he could, he didn't want anymore trouble. Beside, he had already missed the first part of the junior division, it was already the Semi-Finals. Bra, Pan, Gosin and Shawl had all won their first fights, and Bra had already fought in the semi-finals and won.

          "All right everyone, time for the second fight of the Semi-Finals. This fight is against Son Pan and Shawl."

          Sev clenched his fists when he heard Son Pan's name, he still couldn't believe that his family had replaced him. He growled under his breath.

          "Pan are you ready?" Pan nodded her head, "Shawl are you ready?" The older girl nodded her head, "Good. Ready….Fight!"

          Pan took a flying kick at Shawl, but the older girl blocked it. Unfortunately for Shawl, she was standing too close to the edge of the ring, so when she blocked Pan's kick, the force of the kick sent her stumbling off the edge of the ring, before falling on her back, outside the ring. The crowd cheered.

          "Well," The announcer said, "That was short and sweet. Son Pan moves on to the finals. Now for our last semi-final match between Son Gosin and Briefs Bra. Now lets see if out fighters are ready. Gosin, are you ready?" Gosin nodded, "Bra, are you ready?" Bra nodded. "Then Fight!"

          The crowd cheered as both fighters when Super Saiyan. Sev unconsciously leaned forward, he wanted to see how this turned out. He wanted to see just how strong his younger brother really was. 

          Bra and Gosin launched out with a flurry of kicks and punches, Gosin having the upper hand, but not by much. Gosin realized that there was no way that he could end this fight quickly unless he went Super Saiyan 2.  So Gosin powered up to SSJ2.

          "Hey! No fair!" Bra screamed, "I'm not as strong as you!"

          Gosin smiled a cruel smile at his friend, "I know, but I promised myself way before this tournament, that I would win and not become a failure like my brother Goten was. And I am going to win! I am not going to become a failure!" And with his speech said, Gosin sent a Kamehameha careening at Bra, which hit her hard and out of the ring.

          Sev's Saiyan ears had picked up on the conversation the two young Demi-Saiyans were having. He growled under his breath, _so Goku had told Gosin that I'm a failure has he?_ Sev thought, _well I'll show him, when I beat him that is. _Sev got up and walked to the change room, before the end of the fight, to prepare for his battles.

          Sev heard the door to the change room open and he looked up when he felt someone standing over him.

          "You'd better finish up, they're about to start the adult competition." Gohan told him.

          Sev nodded, "Thanks. Say who won the junior division? I missed it."

          "Gosin."

          "Who's Son Pan?" Sev asked, knowing he was taking a risk, "She's one tough gal."

          "That one tough gal is my daughter." Gohan replied, eyeing Sev suspiciously, and then turned and walked away.

          Sev watched Gohan walk away, with his mouth hanging open. Pan wasn't his sister, she was he niece! He had completely forgotten about their getting married. How stupid he was! Tears began to fill his eyes. _You are a failure! _His mind screamed at him, _no, you're a selfish failure! You probably ruined the whole wedding because of your little disappearance stunt. _Sev shook his head. _Forget about it, _another part of his mind told him, _the past is past, and besides, Gohan probably didn't want you at the wedding anyways. They're all better off without you._

By now the tears were streaming down Sev's face, but he reached up and quickly wiped them away. Like his mind told him, the past was the past. Sev stood up when he heard the announcement for all fighters to head over to the ring. He walked put of the change room, and towards the ring.

          "Hey, Sev! Wait up!" A voice called out.

          Sev turned around to see Trunks running up to him. Sev rolled his eyes, _great, what does he want. _Trunks ran up to him, and stopped to catch his breath, while Sev stood glaring at him. 

          "Man, what is your problem? You got some attitude."

          "You're my problem." Sev told him, and then mumbled under his breath, "You should recognize the attitude, it's from your father." Sev walked away from Trunks, leaving the lavender haired man behind to glare. Sev looked up at the roster board.

          Chan Sev VS Tantee

          Son Gohan VS Son Videl

          Briefs Vegeta VS Shant

          Briefs Trunks VS Lawty

          Son Goku VS Rocko

          Jewel VS Yanchi

          Hercule VS Tonti

          Shacko VS Loco

          Sev groaned as he read it, he had to fight first. Oh well, he was sure to win. Nobody here had a chance, not even Gohan. "Man this is going to be too easy!" Goten muttered.

          "Why do you say that kid?" Sev turned around to see Vegeta standing behind him, with a sneer on his face. "You do realize that you're up against some pretty strong Saiyans?"

          "I realize that." Sev replied coldly and turned and walked away.

          Vegeta looked at Sev's back suspiciously. _What is that kid up to? _Vegeta asked himself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well there's chapter 13, please read and review. And if you like Angst, please read my sonfic 'You'll Be in my heart' and if you like that, read the story that I got my idea from, 'A Price Paid In Blood' By Candyland. Thanks


	14. Sev's Fight

Hahaha! Time for chapter 14. I am not going to take too long introducing this chapter, because I know you are all just dying to find out what happens! But please reread chapter 10, I have changed a little bit of it. Goten can go SSJ4 and has now grown his tail back.

So first of all, a word from out sponsors. This is from alberta-sweetie, my best friend, she says "Great so far pip but for the sake of my sanity would you check your spelling or get me to. luv ya ttyl ;)" Oops sorry about the spelling, but girlie, you know I'm a bad speller! And I hardly see you anymore: (

Disclaimer: I want to own DB, Z, and GT but I don't, I only own the characters in this story that don't appear in any of those.

PS DON"T FORGET SEV=GOTEN :) :) :) :) :) 

CHAPTER 14!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta looked at Sev's back suspiciously. _What is that kid up to? _Vegeta asked himself.                        Sev laughed, as he walked away, at the look on the Saiyan Prince's face. _I realize that I am up against some pretty strong saiyans, but what you don't realize Vegeta, is that this little Demi Saiyan, is a lot stronger than you, and is looking forward to kicking your ass!_

          Gohan looked at who he'd be fighting, _great, _he thought, _I have to fight Videl. _Suddenly Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his wife standing behind him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             "I don't want you to hold anything back, you hear me? I know it's very unlikely that I'll win, but I want a good, fair fight. And I promise I won't get angry if I lose." Videl finished with a giggle and smiled at Gohan.                                                                                                                                                                                                                               Gohan nodded and bent down to kiss his wife. Videl broke the kiss, and bounded away to go stretch, "See you in the ring!" She called to Gohan.                                                                                       Gohan smiled as he watched the love of his life, walk away. He thought about the day he married her. It was a perfect day in July, the sun was shinning, and the flowers in full bloom. Videl looked beautiful in the white wedding dress they had finally picked out, her black hair contrasting against the white dress, and the little white flowers in her hair. It was the perfect day. The only thing that was missing was the ring bearer, Goten. Tears began to fill Gohan's eyes, but he quickly wiped them way, crying was weak and besides, Goten was failure, and crying over him was a waste of time. It made Gohan so angry when he caught his father doing it, especially in front of Pan.                                                                         "Daddy, Daddy! Did ya see me fight?"   Gohan shook his head to get rid of his thoughts on Goten, and then smiled at his daughter, as she came running towards him and then jumping into his arms.                                                                                                                "Of course I did sweetheart, I wouldn't have missed it for the world! You did a very good job, I am so proud of you!"        "But I didn't win." Pan pouted. "That's okay pumpkin, Gosin's a lot stronger then you, you did a very good job, second place is excellent for your age."        Pan beamed and hugged her father, "I love you Daddy!" Gohan hugged her back, "I love you too Panny, now go sit with Aunt Bulma, you're going to cheer for me right?" Pan laughed, "But I already told Mommy I'd cheer for her." Gohan sighed as he put Pan down, "I guess I'm too late." He winked at Pan, and Pan giggled as she took off.

       Pan was running to where her Aunt Bulma and Gosin were sitting, when she ran smack into a man.        "Oof!" The man said, grunting, and then looked down at Pan.                                                                                "Oh, I am so sorry mister!" Pan cried out.        The young man got down on his knees, "Don't worry about it." He said in a soft voice.                                                                                                       Pan looked at the face of the young stranger, "Hey!" She said suddenly, "You look like Grandpa Goku! Only younger."                                                              The man looked shocked, "Your name is Pan right?" The man asked. Pan nodded, "You be careful okay? Don't let the adults in your life, run it for you. That's what I did. What's one of your big wishes?" Asked the man.                                                          Pan thought for a minute and then replied, "I want to meet my Uncle Goten."                                                                                                   The man smiled, ruffled her hair and then got to his feet. "You just did Kid," He said before walking away.

Videl stood in the shadow, watching a young man talk to her daughter. Usually she would have stepped in already, to stop Pan from talking to a stranger, but something in her gut told her not to. She watched the young man ruffle her hair, stand up, say something and then walk away. Pan watched the man go with a confused look on her face. And the Pan ran off to where her friends were sitting.          _That guy,_ thought Videl, _he looked so familiar, where do I know him from? _Videl shrugged her shoulders, and walked to go stretch before her match with her husband.

"Will the first fighters please make their way to the ring?" Sev started to walk to the ring. He was trying to decide what exactly possessed him to talk to his niece, he could have blown his cover! How stupid could he be? When Sev reached the ring he looked at his competitor, and almost laughed out loud, the guy was so scrawny.                                                                   "All right the rules are as follows. Anything goes, including flying and Ki blasts. If you are unable to get up, are knocked out, or fall out of the ring, you lose. Got it? Good."                                                                                            Sev's tail twitched inside his gi nervously. It didn't like being cooped up, but if Sev let it show, his true identity would be given away, and Sev didn't want that!                                                                                                 "Sev, are you ready?" The announcer asked, Sev nodded his head, "Tantee, are you ready?" The scrawny guy nodded. "Okay then…fight!" Sev got into his fighting stance, as Tantee advanced on him. Suddenly Tantee disappeared, and the reappeared behind him and grabbed his arms back, Sev groaned, that was his weakness, underestimating hi opponents, and he certainly did with this guy he was fast. Tantee tripped Sev, which made Sev fly to the ground, and causing Sev's arms to the point behind his back that causes excruciating pain. Sev screamed in pain, his hair flashing gold, and eyes flashing turquoise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh sorry guys, cliffy! HAHAHA I am so evil. Please review, yes Sev's tail will come in soon. PS what did you think about that part where Sev talked to Pan?????


	15. Trunks and Vegeta moment

All right chapter 15! I won't waste too much time.

       A word from our sponsors. This is from Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt. It says "Hey, very cool chapter! And I seriously loved when Sev was talking to Pan, and I'm so glad that he wasn´t all mean to her like he´s been to the others. Well, she hasn´t done anything to him, so...he has no reason to hate her or anything. Anyhoo, I crave on uncle-niece aka Goten-Pan moments, they´re just the cutest. Oh, and I love father-daughter aka Gohan-Pan moments too, which you also have in there. Well, that´s about it, I really like your fic and I look forward to your next chapter"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones that don't appear in DB, Z, and GT.

Tantee tripped Sev, which made Sev fly to the ground, and causing Sev's arms to the point behind his back that causes excruciating pain. Sev screamed in pain, his hair flashing gold, and eyes flashing turquoise. Sev then suddenly sent a ki blast into the face of the unsuspecting Tantee. Tantee screamed as the blast burned his face, and stumbled backwards, letting go of Sev. Sev gathered a gigantic ki blast in his hands, which was sure to kill Tantee should it hit him straight on. But luckily Tantee was able to jump back and to the side. Unfortunately, too far back. He landed outside the ring.                                    "And the winner is Chan Sev!" The announcer said, "Will the fighters for the next round please make their way to the ring." 

Sev glared at the two who were now making their way to the ring, then quickly brushed by them. As he walked into the change room, someone grabbed his arm. Sev spun around to face the person, and came face to face with Goku. Sev sneered, "What do you want?"                                                                        "Who are you?" Goku asked.                                                                             "You wouldn't care." Sev replied with a sneer and then walked away. Goku stood where he was, clutching his fists in frustration. He swore he had seen the guy flash Super Saiyan, but he could have been just imagining things.

"Videl," Gohan whispered to his wife, while heading to the ring. "I'm not going to go Super Saiyan, even if I need to, that just wouldn't be fair."                        Videl turned to glare at her husband, "Didn't I tell you that I didn't want you to hold anything back? Then don't!"                                                 "Alright, geesh!" Gohan muttered. The two took their positions in the ring.         "Gohan, are you ready?" Gohan nodded, "Videl are you ready?" Videl nodded. "Fight!"                                                                                         The two got into their fighting stances, each one waiting for the other to make the first move. They waited like that for about a minute, when suddenly Gohan took to the air and sent a ki blast flying towards Videl. Videl jumped into the air to dodge the blast, which hit the ground causing a crater. Videl took after Gohan with a fury of kicks and punches, which Gohan easily blocked. Then using a roundhouse kick, knocked his wife out of the ring.                                                 "And the winner is Gohan! Congratulations! Will our next fighters please make their way to the ring?"                                                                 Gohan walked over to Videl, who was still lying on her back. "Let me make it up to you." Gohan said, helping Videl to her feet, and then kissing her in front of the entire crowd. The crowed cheered and the two walked away hand in hand.

Vegeta groaned at the display the two put on. He was currently standing in the ring and was sizing up his opponent. The guy looked strong and burly, but his ki was one of the weakest he had ever felt. _Hmmm, _thought Vegeta, _I wonder if this guy knows how to suppress his ki._                                                                  "All right! This fight is against Briefs Vegeta, and Shant. Vegeta are you ready?" Vegeta nodded his head, "Shant are you ready?" Shant nodded his head. "Then…..Fight!"                                                                                 Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2, he had yet been able to reach 3, and got into his fighting stance. Shant charged at him, but Vegeta just held up one finger and held him back with that. Slowly Vegeta powered down still holding Shant back.                                                                                                                    "You are the weakest human I have ever seen. You are lucky that you are fighting me and not one of your other human friends, that would be even more embarrassing." And with that, Vegeta grabbed a hold of Shant's arm and flung him out of the ring.                                                                                             Vegeta brushed off his clothes, and walked out of the ring with a smirk on his face.                                                                                                     "And the winner is Vegeta! Will the participants for the fourth match please make their way to the ring?"                                                                                                                                                                                         Trunks walked by his father, on his way to the ring. "Awesome fight Dad!"          "Thank you Son, I hope you plan on making me proud."                           "Of course Dad."                                                                        Vegeta smiled a genuine smile at his son, and before he walked away, "You always do Trunks, you always do."                                                        Trunks smiled as he watched his father walk away. Ever since the fight with Buu, where Vegeta had sacrificed his life for hi family, friends and planet, he had been a more caring and, believe it or not, a loving husband and father. Bulma loved it, Trunks was happy that his dad spent time with him and Bra, well Bra was too young to even know how their father used to be.

Trunks got into the ring and looked around for his opponent. Then he saw him at the other end of the ring, and Trunks' mouth dropped open. There on the other side of the ring was a little green dinosaur.                                                      "All right, are we ready for the next fight?" The crowd cheered. "Okay, Trunks are you ready?" Trunks nodded, "Lawty are you ready?" The little green dinosaur nodded. "Then………Fight!"                                                                                 Trunks didn't see the need to power up to Super Saiyan, so he got into his fighting stance. But suddenly the little dinosaurs Ki began to rise, as his Ki rose, so did his body. By the time the dinosaur was finished powering up, he was hug, and his head was above the stadium walls. Trunks' mouth dropped open again.

       All right, there's chapter 15. I know it's really short sorry. I will fix chapter 14 in the next few days. I don't know why it went like that. And I know that the fight scene are really short, but that's because I suck at writing them.                          Please read and review.


	16. A New Enemy

Wawawawa! Why did only two people review chapter 15? Don't you love me anymore?

Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt says "Yay...neat chapter! Ugh...I don´t like it when there´s all that tension between Goten and Goku...but...it´s your fic...we await you and your genius to guide us through...lol...the weird things I say...like last time, I really liked it and I can´t wait to see what happens next!"

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones that don't appear on Dragonball, Z, or GT.

By the time the dinosaur was finished powering up, he was huge, and his head was above the stadium walls. Trunks' mouth dropped open again. Trunks changed his mind about powering up, and went Super Saiyan 2. He didn't think he'd have a chance to beat the large dinosaur without having to use ki blasts. He didn't want to for fear of hurting innocent people. Trunks had learned many different attacks from his friends over the years he trained. Among his favourites were Burning Attack (his own attack), Energy Ring (one of his Dad's attacks) and Final Flash (another one his Dad's attacks.) He also could do Gotenks Super Kamikaze Attack, but he didn't want to use that unless it was he needed to.

Suddenly the dinosaur opened his mouth, and sent a fireball flying towards Trunks. Trunks stared at it, until the last minute, where he caught it. The dinosaur looked at Trunks confused. Then Trunks threw the blast back at the dinosaur. The Dinosaur was too big, and surprised, to see his own attacking flying at him, to dodge, and the fireball, hit him straight on, and knocked him out of the ring. Trunks help up a victory sign to the crowd, who cheered.

"And the winner is Trunks! Will our next contestants please make their way to the ring?"

Sev had been watching Vegeta and Trunks fight. _Shit, _he thought, _How am I going to beat them without going super? I almost went super fighting against Tantee. What the fuck am I going to do? _Sev's mind shut-up when he saw Goku walking into the ring. His fists clenched and he growled under his breath. He hated Goku with all of his heart and couldn't wait to get the chance to beat him.

Goku looked at his opponent Rocko. He was an average human with an average Ki level. _This should be a piece of cake._ Thought Goku.

"All right folks, I hope you're ready for our fifth fight! Goku are you ready?" Goku nodded, "Rocko are you ready?" Rocko nodded, "Fight!"

Rocko smiled evilly at Goku, but Goku just smiled back the Famous Son Grin. Then suddenly Rocko's features began to change. His face became drawn out like a snout, and his skin became a greenish, yellow color. The muscles that appeared on his arms were unimaginable to the crowd watching. Claws grew out of each fingertip, and spikes grew out of his back. Goku's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the hideous creature in front of him, but the creature wasn't prepared when Goku sprung an attack, suddenly kicking him right in the stomach, sending him flying out of the ring. The creature landed on his back and then stood up and looked at Goku, with evil in his eyes. He snarled and then walked away.

"Wow folks, this was a quick but exciting match, Will our next fighters please make their way to the ring?"

Goku ignored the announcer and went to the find Rocko, the guy he had just fought. There was something suspicious about that guy, but Goku couldn't be sure of what, but you could bet Son Goku would find out! Goku walked into the change room, where he immediately heard voices.

"You are strong young one!" A gruff was saying, "Join us in destroying the one you once called father!"

There was a gasp and then a soft voice said, "How do you know who I am? Nobody does, not even my brothers!"

"You don't need to know that! Just join us, you can get the revenge that you want." The gruff voice replied.

"Never!  I may want revenge on the one I did, once, call father, but I would never turn to evil to get my revenge. That is the one thing my father taught me that I treasure! I know the difference between right and wrong!"

The gruff voice laughed, "No you don't! If you know the difference between right and wrong, you would have gone back to your family. It was WRONG of you to leave them! They are still hurting because of it! It was WRONG of you to lie to your family and your friend who took you in! You've done a lot of wrong! So don't tell me you know the difference between right and wrong!"

Suddenly there was the sound, of something crashing into lockers and then something groaning. Goku realized that, one of the people talking had just hit the other one.

"Don't talk upon thing that you do not know. You may know a lot about my past, but you do not know what goes on in my mind, and you never will!"

"But together we'd make an unstoppable team!" The gruff voice groaned.

"No! I will not help you destroy Son Goku, I would never help you!!!!"

Goku gasped, but quickly his in the shadows when he heard footsteps storming his way. Suddenly from around the corner came Rocko, muttering to himself. "You may think that I don't know what goes on in your mind, kid, but I can, and I will. I will control you Son Goten!"

Goku gasped again, what was that monster talking about? Then suddenly he heard the sound of sobbing. He started walking towards the sound.

_____________________________________________________ 

Yea! Chapter 16 done finally, sorry it took so long, I've been really busy with work and school. But I will try and get chapter 17 up soon. Kay? Please review. 


	17. It Is Goten!

"Hello Jell-O" –Alberta Sweetie 

Hey what is up my homies??? (Sorry, I'm in a funny mood today) How are ya'll today? 

Anyways I guess I'll start the chapter, after the disclaimer and a word from our sponsors!

N-Sama says "Goku's gonna find Goten? U gotta write more this story is so cool!"

Thanks

Disclaimer: I own everything in this story *hears a sound, looks over to see an FBI agent 

standing near the door.  *        Oops, I mean I don't own any of these characters except the ones that don't appear 

in Dragonball, Z, and GT.

Goku gasped again, what was that monster talking about? Then suddenly he heard the sound of sobbing. 

He started walking towards the sound.

          Sev watched as the monster he had just finished talking to, stormed away from him, muttering under his breath. 

The stupid thing had wanted him to murder his own father. The only good thing that came out of the conversation was 

realization, (ooc: that rhymes, hehe). He realized that he still cared about his family, about Gohan, Gosin, and, yes,

 even his father. Oh no, he wasn't ready to admit it to them yet, but at least he had realized it. Sev's eyes filled up 

with tears and for the first time, in a long time, he allowed himself to cry.

          "Goten?" 

          Sev gasped, quickly wiping away the tears, and looked up to see his father standing beside him. 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sev said, his voicing cracking.

          "You're my son! Goten, come on! I just heard you say it!"

          "Goten's gone! I'm Sev now!" And with that, Sev pushed Goku out of the way and hurried off.

          Goku watched as his middle son ran off. He knew that it was Goten, he'd just have to show Goten 

that they all wanted him back, and that they all cared about him. Goku hurried off to find Gohan.

          Sev looked up at the scoreboard in the arena. Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Yanchi, Hercule, and 

Yanchi had all won their matches. So Sev would be fighting his brother next. He knew that he'd probably have 

to go Super Saiyan if he had any hope of winning, and that would give him away, but that didn't matter now, he 

had already given himself away to his father. Besides, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to win.

          "Well everyone, I am assuming that you are all ready for the second round. So will the contestants for the first 

match please make their way to the ring?"

          Sev slowly made his way, through the crowd, to the ring. By the time he arrived there, Gohan was already 

there waiting for him.

          "Thought you weren't gonna show!" Gohan said with a sneer. "Thought you might be scared."

          "The only reason I took my time getting here, " Sev paused, "is because it is a waste of my time having to fight you."

          Gohan's sneer faded as frown replaced it. He saw his father on the side line, and it looked like he was trying to

 tell Gohan something, but Gohan just shrugged it off, and concentrated on the fight ahead of him.

          "All right here we go! Sev are you ready?" The announcer asked, Sev nodded his head, "Gohan are you ready?" 

Gohan nodded his head. "Then ………..Fight!!!!!"

          Sev stood in fighting stance, waiting for Gohan to make the first move. He thought, that if maybe, he could 

outsmart his brother he wouldn't have to go super.

          Suddenly, Gohan, disappeared and Sev scolded himself for not paying attention to the fight. Desperately Sev 

searched around for Gohan's ki, finding it behind him, only too late. With a hard kick to the back, Gohan sent Sev 

flying across the ring. Growling, Sev stood up and turned to face his opponent, only to see Gohan bent down, talking 

to his father.

          Gohan smirked as he saw Sev flying across the ring. _This guy's a weakling!_ Gohan thought. Suddenly he felt a 

tug at his pant leg, and he looked down to see his father there. Gohan bent down, "Dad, what is it?"

          "Be nice to him Gohan, please." Goku said with tears in his eyes.

          "But why? I want to win this!" Gohan replied, angry that his father had even suggested such a thing.

          "That's guys real name is not Sev! That's Goten! Please be nice, show him that we care and want him to come

 home."

          Gohan looked over at the guy he was fighting, he did looked remarkably like Goten. Gohan gasped, "Okay Dad."

          Goku smiled a genuine smile for the first time in years, "Thank you son, maybe we can change him. There is still 

good in him, despite the was he may act."

          Gohan stood, ready to face his brother.

          Sev watched the two talking, _now would be a good time to attack. _He thought, but he just couldn't bring 

himself to do it. He had to be fair. Finally Gohan stood up and looked like his was ready to fight again.

          "It's about time! Had to get a little advice for Daddy?" Sev asked cruelly.

          Gohan just ignored, "Let's fight, Goten."

          Sev eyes narrowed as Gohan called him Goten, "Nobody calls me that anymore! I am not Goten!" And with

 that Sev powered up to Super Saiyan.  

          Gohan's eyes went wide. It **was** Goten and his power was enormous! Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2 

although he was nowhere near as powerful as Sev was and Sev was only Super Saiyan. Sev was stronger then 

Goku was when Goku was Super Saiyan 3!

          Sev suddenly charged towards Gohan, giving him a hard kick in the stomach. Gohan groaned in pain, as the

 force of the kick landed him on his ass. But it didn't take long for Gohan to be back on his feet again. Gohan 

took to the air, momentarily forgetting that he had taught Goten how to fly, and thinking he'd have the advantage, 

began to prepare an attack.

          "Ka…" 

          Sev watched Gohan take to the air, and then recognized the attack he was beginning, and began his own.

          "Ka…"

          Gohan watched in horror as Sev began the same attack he was doing, but Gohan wasn't going to give up, 

he didn't care whether this was his brother or not, and he didn't care if he disappointed his father by not listening, 

he was going to win!

          "Me…"

          "Me…"

          "Ha…"

          "Ha…"

          "Me…"

          "Me…"

          Both Gohan and Sev drew as much power as they could, without seriously injuring anyone, into 

their attack, at the exact same time, let the attack fly.

          "HA!!!!!!" 

          The blasts met in the middle of the air, but Gohan's was quickly losing ground, there was no way he 

was powerful enough to beat his brother, but still Gohan didn't stop trying.

          Sev laughed as he saw his own Kamehameha gaining on Gohan. Gohan was a weakling! You could 

tell he hadn't been training much, he was just so weak. He poured more power into his attacking, slowly 

destroying Gohans. Sev just laughed.

          Gohan watched in horror as his own attack was being eaten up by Sev's and was moving closer and 

closer to him. There was no way he was going to beat Sev, and he could hear Sev's laughter in the background.

  


OMG! Cliffy!!! Hahaha I am so evil!!! Well I hoped you liked chapter 17!!! Read and review please!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

PS I am sorry that the fight scenes suck so much, I just am really bad at writing them so I try to make them as 

short as possible. :)


	18. The Fight against Father and Son

IEEEEEEEE! Do you know what I just realize? The Sev and Gohan's are just like Cell and Gohan's? Hehehe, maybe I'll be evil and use that AGAINST Gohan. Now wouldn't that be evil. Well anyways, I'm sure you all want to read this chapter so I'll shut up now.

Marai Trunks: But Pippi, you forget the disclaimer and word from our sponsors.

Then you do them.

Marai Trunks: Kay. This review is from Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt, she says "Aww...Goten´s being a meanie ;_; Haven´t those guys ever heard about brotherly love??? Hmm...I just hope they kiss and make up soon ^_^ I can´t wait for the next Chapter!"

Marai Trunks: Okay, Disclaimer: Prinzess_Pippi doesn't own any of these characters except the ones that don't appear in Dragonball, Z, and GT. But I sure wish she could own me.

Oh stop it Trunks, you're making me blush.

*Suddenly Goten walks out onto stage looking mad. * 

Uh oh……And Now For Chapter 18!……..Don't you do anything stupid Goten!

  


        Gohan watched in horror as his own attack was being eaten up by Sev's and was moving closer and closer to him. There was no way he was going to beat Sev, and he could hear Sev's laughter in the background. His mind flashed back, to when he was fighting cell, and his attack against Sev grew weaker and weaker, as he began to feel more, and more hopeless. Sev's laughter was still in the background, when his attack hit Gohan, knocking out, and burning him quite seriously.                                                                   "And the Winner is Sev!" The announcer said. Goku rushed over to his fallen son and gave him a senzu bean, and looked over to Goten, who was just standing there. Goku swore, that he saw some guilt on his face. Then quickly, Goten turned and rushed away.                    

"All right folks, and folkettes! Looks like our next pair are making there way to the ring. Oh boy, they look like a dangerous couple."                                                                      Vegeta and Trunks just smirked, identical smirks at the announcer. "Good-luck Dad." Trunks said to his father.                    "You too Son."                                                                               The two Briefs shook hands, and walked to their designated side of the ring.                                                          "All right, I hope you're ready for a dynamite match! Vegeta are you ready?" Vegeta nodded, "Trunks are you ready?" Trunks nodded. "Good……….FIGHT!"                                      The two Saiyans powered up to Super Saiyan Two, the highest either one could go.

Sev turned around to watch the fight between father and son. When they had both powered up, Sev gasped, they were at the exact same power level. This match was going to be really close, Vegeta had more experience, but Trunks had more brains.

"I see you've been training son." Vegeta said.                          "Of course Dad. I was hoping on getting a chance to fight you." Trunks replied.                                                   "Well here it is." Vegeta said, as he phased out, appeared behind Trunks and tried to send a punch in to the back of his son's head. But Trunks turned around and grabbed his father fist. The two stood there, for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few seconds. Suddenly a smirk went across Trunks' face. His knee went up into Vegeta's gut. Vegeta groaned and landed on his back. But he was on his feet in a matter of seconds, sending a ki blast flying at his son. Trunks dodged it, and Vegeta controlled the blast so that it went up into space, so that it would not hurt any innocent people. Trunks took to the air, and Vegeta took off after him. There was a flurry of kicks and punches, too fast for the human eye to see. Suddenly Vegeta sent as a ki blast into Trunks stomach at point blank, which sent him flying into the crowd, and Trunks was not able to stop in time before, he touched the stands. Trunks looked at his father, who had a smirk on his face, and glared. He could not believe that he had just lost. After all that training since Goten had disappeared, he still couldn't beat his father. And his father had quite training as much as he used, because he felt guilty about Goten's disappearance and the birth of Bra.                            "And the winner is Vegeta! Will our next contestants please make their way to the ring?" The announcer sighed, he hated repeating the same thing over and over again, but what could he do? It was his job.                                                          Trunks and Vegeta walked out of the ring, as Goku and his competitor, Yanchi, walked in.                                                                                  "Well I'm sure you are all ready for to the next fight, so I won't delay it any longer. Goku are you ready?" Goku nodded, "Yanchi are you ready?" Yanchi nodded. "Great……….FIGHT!"                                                             Yanchi barely waited for the announcer to start the fight, before he charged at Goku. Goku just stepped to the side, and Yanchi went flying right by, but he was able to stop and turn around, before he came charging back at Goku. This time, instead of dodging, Goku stuck his foot out and Yanchi tripped over it. Yanchi landed on his face, and groaned in pain, then Goku gave him a hard kick to the temple. Yanchi passed out from the pain.                                          "And the winner is Goku! Will Hercule and Loco please make their way to the ring, for the next match?"

Sev watched Goku fight. He was good, but Sev knew he was better. He went to the change room. Goku had won, and his next fight was after Hercule and Loco, and he didn't care about that fight. But he knew he had to stretch out, especially since it looked like he'd be fighting Vegeta. Now that was going to be a fun match.

Goku walked into the change room after his fight. His last fight was so easy, he hoped all his fights were going to be like that. Goku stopped when he saw Sev on the ground, stretching. A tail stretching out behind.                                         "I knew it! You are Goten!"                                                           Sev gasped and turned around to look at Goku.

Okay, I am so sorry that chapter is so short, it's just that I don't have anymore written right now, and I don't know where I am going to go from here. Any ideas would be appreciated.


	19. Young! Wait!

Lalala Chapter 19!!!

This review is from Omega, it says, "It wasn't that short, well written, good plot but another cliffhanger!!! You certainly got a neck for it, as usual I'll be waiting patiently until the next chapter."

Man I hate doing the disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones that don't appear in Dragonball, Z, and GT.

          Sev gasped and turned around to look at Goku. "All right! Fine! I used to be Goten! But I've changed my name, and my life! I don't need, you, or Gohan or Gosin anymore!"

          "Goten…oh sorry, Sev, can I ask you a question?" Goku said.

          "Yea, go ahead." Sev replied.

          "Do you….do you still care for us? Your family?"

          Sev bowed his head as tears began to fill his eyes. In his own heart he knew that he did, but he wasn't ready to admit to anyone yet, especially not Goku. Quickly he wiped the tears away and then looked at Goku. "No. I never will forgive you, or Gohan for the way you treated me. For the way you neglected me. Now go away and leave me alone!" Then suddenly Sev gasped, "Young!"

          "Sev? Is this your father?" Young asked the boy, appearing on the scene.

          "No!" Sev snapped.

          "Yes!" Goku exclaimed at the same time.

          Young looked back and forth, and the two look-a-likes, "You mean, you've lied to me all these years?" Young asked suddenly angry, "You told me that your family was dead! I took you in, I gave you food, clothes, training, an education! And this is how you repay me? By lying to me? I can't believe you Sev!"

          "Please, Young, you don't understand. In my mind my family was dead to me. They didn't care about me, they didn't even care that I disappeared!"

          "That's not true Goten! Gohan and Videl searched for you, they searched for two years, but they couldn't find you. Vegeta feels like it's his fault since you disappeared from HIS house, don't you see that you're hurting everyone?"

          "Liar!" Sev yelled at Goku, "They're all lies! You never cared for me! Gohan wanted me out of his life. And I only bothered Vegeta, he probably threw a party when I disappeared!"

          "Don't ever think about coming back home!" Young growled, "I don't want you!"

Those words began to echo in Sev's head, _I don't want you, I don't want you. Nobody wants you Goten, you aren't worth their time. Kill yourself, make all the pain go away Goten, all the pain go away._

"And don't even consider coming to get your things considering the fact that I paid for them! You're lucky that I am letting you have the clothes you have with you right now!" Young turned around, and left the room.

"Young! Wait!" Then Sev turned on Goku, "Now do you see what you've done! Well do you? I have no home now! Why couldn't you have stayed the fuck out of my life?"

"You can always come back home." Goku said gently.

"Never!" Sev yelled, the hatred beginning to fill his heart again, "I would never come back! Haven't you ruined my life enough?" And with that Sev turned and rushed out of the room.

Goku watched as his son ran from the room. _What did I do to make him so mad?_ Goku asked himself, as the unshed tears in his eyes, began to run down his face. Suddenly Gohan rushed in and saw his father crying.

"Dad! Oh my god! Dad what's wrong?" Gohan exclaimed, "What happened?"

So Goku proceeded to tell Gohan the whole story.

_Death is the only way out Goten, but to die, you must make them suffer as well. They have treated you like nothing! Get rid of the pain! When you fight your father, Goten, allow him to kill you. Make him suffer in knowing he was the one who caused his sons death. Gohan will suffer if his dad suffers. Make Bulma suffer, kill Vegeta when you fight him. Make Gohan suffer more, kill Videl. They all deserve to suffer Goten, they all deserve to suffer! Listen to me Goten, listen to the one who has entered your mind. Kill them all!!!!                                                                                                                                   _Rocko chuckled as he sent this message through Sev's mind, over and over again. _This should make him crazy enough to kill everyone and himself. Victory will be ours!_ He continued to send these messages to Sev's mind, knowing that he was suffering.

Sev began to walk to the ring, he was ready to kill. They all needed to suffer. Now he had even more of a motive to make it to the finals. He knew that Goku would make it to the finals, and he will allow his father to kill him. That will make them suffer! He would kill Vegeta this round, on accident, of course. When Sev arrived at the ring, Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" Sev growled.

"Right here brat! I hope you're ready for some ass kicking." Vegeta replied walking up behind Sev.

Sev turned around to glare at Vegeta. "I should ask you the same thing." Sev said with an evil smile on his face. There was no way this Saiyan Prince weakling was going to beat him.

"Let's get this fight on the road." Vegeta said. Sev nodded in agreement, ready to kill.

"Master." Rocko said, bowing to a large dark, hooded figure. "The strong refused to join us, so I have already started the mind control process. He will kill everyone you tell him to."

The creature growled. "Never do anything without my permission again! But I will let you go on this mistake, since you made the right choice. Continue on. I want all the Z fighters dead!"

Rocko cowered in fear as he bowed again. "As you wish, my master.

Hehehe, chapter 19 done! Please read and review.


	20. Vegeta's Fate

Chapter 20. I am going to do all this quickly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except the ones that don't appear in Dragonball, Z, and Gt.

This review is from Chibi-Gotens-Girl. She says "Ahh... Poor Goten-chan. I don't blame him for not liking Goku and Gohan for the way they treated him. I mean for goodness sakes, he was only 13. ::sniffs:: I just hope my favorite charcter doesn't kill Vegeta. Keep going please. ^__^"

"Master." Rocko said, bowing to a large dark, hooded figure. "The strong refused to join us, so I have already started the mind control process. He will kill everyone you tell him to."                    The creature growled. "Never do anything without my permission again! But I will let you go on this mistake, since you made the right choice. Continue on. I want all the Z fighters dead!"                                                                                          Rocko cowered in fear as he bowed again. "As you wish, my master.

Goku and Gohan hurried from the change room, to see the fight between Sev and Vegeta. When they got to the stands, the fight had already started, but it had gone nowhere. The two fighters were just standing there and glaring at each other.                    "This looks like it's going to be a tough fight." Gohan whispered to Goku. Goku nodded and turned his attention back to the ring.

_Come on Goten. Just kill him, and kill him fast. It's partly his fault that you had to run way and hide. Remember you annoyed him. And you annoyed Goku and Gohan. You annoyed everyone. It's time for your revenge. _Sev's mind was telling him. So suddenly Sev phased out and appeared behind Vegeta, catching by surprise and sending a large Ki blast into his back. It had burned Vegeta quite severely. He wanted to make Vegeta suffer, before he killed him. 

Vegeta got quickly to his feet, he groaned in pain. There was no way he was going to get beaten, but the kid was fast and strong. So Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2. And lunged at Sev.

Sev watched as Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan two, and then lunged at him. Sev started laughing, and Vegeta stopped his lunge.                                                                                                    "What's so funny?" Vegeta growled.                                                  "You are so weak!" Sev said laughing, "Now watch my little trick." And with that Sev powered up to Super Saiyan four. 

Vegeta gasped as he saw his opponent turn Super Saiyan four.                                                                                                              "Now what are you going to do know Vegeta? You know that I am stronger than you." And then Sev once again phased out, and disappeared.                                                                                Vegeta looked around for Sev, but he couldn't find him. Then suddenly he felt a strong ki from behind him and turned around just in time for ki blast to hit him in the face. Vegeta screamed in pain.

Sev laughed as Vegeta screamed in pain from his ki blast hit him. He wanted to finish this off quickly so Sev sent another very large and very powerful ki blast at Vegeta, which went right through his stomach. Immediately Sev powered down and ran over to Vegeta. The crowd screamed as the ambulance crew came and carried Vegeta's lifeless body out of the ring.

Vegeta screamed as the ki blast hit him in the stomach. He could feel it burning a hole in his stomach. _I can't believe I'm going to be killed by this kid. Did he mean to do it? Oh Bulma, I love you. Trunks be strong for your sister. Bra, live a full and happy life. _Then Vegeta blacked out.

Sev waited at the side of the ring as one of the officials walked towards him.                                                                                "Do you realize that you killed that man?" The official asked.                                                                                                              Sev gasped, "You can't be serious! Oh my god, how could I have done that." Tears began to fill his eyes, "I didn't meant to, I really didn't!"                                                                                          The official looked at Sev, and then said, "Okay I believe you, you can continue fighting on one condition, you be way more careful."                                                                                                    Sev nodded, and the official walked away. Sev then smiled to himself, he guessed that those drama classes took really worked.

Bulma watched as her husband was carried out of the ring. She thought that he was only hurt, and that Goku would be giving a senzu bean. He'd be storming out her soon, grumbling about how he had lost. A few minutes passed, and Bulma began to look worried. The she saw her son walking towards her, with a morbid look on his face. She stood up, "No. No." She whispered, "This can't be."                                                                                                    "I'm sorry Mom. He's gone."

Well I know it took me a long time to get this chapter out. Sorry, please read and review.


	21. Another Death

I hope you are all excited for chapter 21!!!!!! Wow I never thought that this story would be so long! Is it getting boring???? I hope not. Anyways let's get this show on the road!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This review is from Goten4life. It says, "Ok this is good. You can't still make this good. Just please don't let Goku kill the Goten. Please! will you read my story please I have always read your please just tell me what you think. They are called Blood and Pain and Dragonball X. It doesn't matter to much about reading my story, but you must update daily. This story is better than Dragonball Z and GT. I don't know about Dragonball though. Please just update faster. And please dont' let Goten die."

And just because I love the reviews you guys gave me for this chapter, I am going to do one more.

This review is from Dead Cat (too lazy to log in!). It says "AHHH! YOU KILLED VEGETA! YOUR EVIL! GOTEN'S EVIL! NO GOTEN ISN'T EVIL I LOVE GOTEN! AHH!!!        Can you tell my mind is running around in circles?  
Dead Cat"

And I still love your reviews, so here are some more.

This review is from Omega. It says "*gasp* Goten killed Vegeta, oh well, he was kind off annoying, can't wait for the next chapter. I hope the fight between Goku and Goten will start :)"

And this review is from N-Sama. It says "Noooo!! Poor Veggie!! Whats gunna happen! You gotta get the next chapter up soon I love this   
story!!!"

Well Thank you all of you!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones that don't appear in Dragonball, Z, and GT.

And On with the Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I'm sorry Mom. He's gone."

Goku gasped as he watched Vegeta's body, being carried out of the ring. He couldn't feel his ki anymore. He was dead. Goku turned his attention to Sev. He was standing beside the ring, talking to one of the tournaments officials. He looked extremely upset. Finally the official patted Sev on the shoulder and walked away. That is when Goku saw the evil smile, that made it's way across Sev's face, and Goku realized that Sev had killed Vegeta on purpose.

Suddenly Goku heard a scream, he turned towards the sound, and saw Bulma in Trunks' arms, crying. _Poor Bulma, _Goku thought, _she never saw it coming. _Goku rushed over to offer some comfort.

Sev looked up into the stands to see Bulma crying, and everyone comforting her. _Good, one down. Now all I have to do is make Gohan suffer, and then it's your turn Goku. This is actually going to be fun. All I have to do is kill Videl, which is going to be rather easy. _Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Mister, why did you kill my dad?" 

Sev turned around to see Bra and Pan standing there. He felt a strange pull at his heart, he didn't want these two sweet chibi's to get hurt.

"He's not dead. Follow me, I'll take you to him."

The two children nodded their heads, and followed Sev into the change room. He opened a closet, "He's in there."

The two chibi's didn't think twice. They ran into the closet. Sev slammed the door behind them and locked it. He turned around and walked out of the change room.

The minute he stepped out of the change room, he was confronted by Videl.

"Why? Why did you kill Vegeta?" She asked.

"I didn't mean to." Sev said, but his mind was telling him, _of course you meant to. Just like you mean to kill Videl. Do it now. Get it over with. You'll enjoy it, I promise._

"Is Pan your daughter?" Sev asked Videl.

"Yes, what have you done to her?" Videl asked immediately suspicious.

"Nothing," Sev said, "She fell down over there, and I was trying to find you." Sev relied pointing to a secluded area in between a building and a wall. Videl immediately became worried, and hurried over to the area Sev was pointing at. She walked in, and she could hardly see to the end, it was very dark. The only thing she could tell was that it was a dead end. She walked to wards the end of the alley. Sev followed her.

When she had gotten to the back corner, she didn't see Pan, so she turned around to leave, but Sev blocked her way.

"Where is she? Is this some kind of joke? You lied to…" before Videl could finish her sentence, Sev's gloved hand, reached out and encircled her neck. She started to struggle, but Sev was much too strong for her. After a few minutes her body went limp, and Sev tossed her lifeless body to the ground.

Gohan was trying to help calm Bulma down. Goku had already gone down to the ring, to prepare for his fight against Hercule. Then suddenly a pain shot through his chest and he fell to his knees. One word went through his mind, _Videl!_ Trunks and Bulma bent down to help him to his feet.

"What happened?" Bulma sniffled.

Gohan ignored her, and began searching for Videl's ki, but he couldn't find it. "Trunks." he whispered, "Can you find Videl's ki?"

Trunks began searching, he searched as far as he could in every direction. "No I can't."

Gohan looked around for his daughter, and couldn't find her either. "Pan! Pan? Where are you?" Gohan called out.

Bulma then looked around for her daughter, "Bra? Bra, oh girl where did you go now?"

Trunks saw Gosin still sitting down and watching the ring. "Look Trunks. " He said, "Daddy's going to start fighting!"

Trunks nodded, "Listen Gosin, do you know where the girls went?"

Gosin nodded, "Yea, they went to go ask that Sev guy why he killed Uncle Vegeta."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, well, well. That would be the end of Chapter 21. Hope you liked it and please read and review.


	22. Discovery

Yea!!!! Chapter 22 is now up.

This review is from SaiyanPrincessZu. She says "aaaaaaaa dey r all dying!! noooo haha thatz why they have dragonballs."

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except the ones that don't appear in Dragonball, Z, or GT.

Gosin nodded, "Yea, they went to go ask that Sev guy why he killed Uncle Vegeta."

            Bra and Pan looked at each other, Vegeta wasn't in the closet. Sev lied to them. The girls started pounding on the door, and because of their heritage, the weak wooden door was not able to withstand the pounding and it broke. Quickly they ran out of the closet, and out the door of the change room.

          When they got outside, they could see Gohan. Bulma, Trunks, and Gosin looking for them.

          "Oh man, we're in so much trouble." Pan said.

          "Let's hide until they calm down, 'kay?" Bra suggested.

          "Where?" asked Pan.

          "Over there." Bra said, pointing to an alley.

          Pan nodded and the two chibi's ran over to alley. They walked to the far end of the alley, where it was quite dark. Pan looked over at Bra nervously, but Bra didn't look the least bit scared, so Pan kept her mouth shut.

          "What's that?" Bra asked, pointing to lump in the darkness.

          Pan shrugged, "Looks like some old homeless person sleeping."

          Suddenly Bra got an evil idea. "I know!" She exclaimed, "let's have some fun! Lets go over and bug the guy."

          "Okay!" Pan said excitedly. So she walked over to the person in the darkness, and her and Bra, flipped the person over, and Pan screamed, and Bra backed up against the far wall.

          Gohan was looking for his daughter and her best friends ki, the two girl had gotten really good at suppressing there ki's, when he heard a scream. _Oh Kami! That sounded like Pan!_  Suddenly he found both of the girls ki's as they spiked in fear. Quickly he followed the ki, leaving Trunks and everyone else behind, to a dark alley. In the back corner he found Pan crying, and Bra, with her back against the wall, her eyes wide in fear.

          "Pan? Pan honey, what's wrong?"

          Bra looked up at Gohan and then pointed to the lump that Pan was crying over. Slowly he walked forward. When he was finally close enough to see what the lump was, he fell to his knees and began to cry.

          "Daddy? Why won't mommy wake up?" Pan asked her father, crawling into his arms.

          "I'm sorry Pan, oh Kami I am so sorry, she's gone." Gohan said, hugging his daughter tightly.

          "What do you mean gone?" Pan asked.

          "He means she DEAD!" Bra screamed, and finally burst into tears. Bulma, Trunks, and Gosin had finally arrived at the alley, and Bulma ran over to Bra, and held her close.  

          "Shut up Bra, you're lying! Right Daddy, she's lying right." Pan looked up at her father.

          Gohan shook his head, "I'm sorry Pan, I'm so sorry."

          Pan began to cry harder, and she buried her head in her father's shirt. That's when Trunks thought it would be a good time to get the police. He pulled out his cell phone and called the police. They were there rather quick and one of the detectives bent down and touched the body.

          Gohan jumped up and pushed the detective away, "Don't fucking touch her!" He screamed.

          Trunks looked at his friend, and then ran out of the alley to find Goku.

          Goku had just beat Hercule, when he felt his oldest son's ki flare. He looked around, and saw Trunks running towards him.

          "Trunks? What's wrong?" Goku asked the young man running towards him.

          "It's Videl, she's been murdered! Gohan's devastated!"

          "Show me." Goku said, and followed Trunks towards the alley.

          "Attention, attention. The second match has been postponed because of an unexpected turn of events. If you'd please sit tight, we'll try and continue shortly. Thank-you."

          Sev was laughing at a distance as he saw Gohan bawling like a baby, until he heard the announcement. He should have figured that they'd postpone his fight with his father, _oh well, _he thought, _two down._

          "Master." Rocko said as he bowed. "How would you like Goku killed."

          "There has been a change of plans. I don't want Goku to kill Goten. I want Goten to suffer, so I want you to kill Goku right in front of his sons. Do you understand?"

          "Of course master."

          And evil laughter ran through the air.

          Goku and Trunks arrived at the alley just as the police were finishing up, but the police still couldn't get near the body. Gohan wouldn't let them. Goku walked over to his son, and took his Granddaughter from him. Pan had actually cried herself to sleep, and Goku rocked her slowly, as he turned to look at Gohan.

          Gohan was still on the ground crying, and he didn't even realize that his father was there, or had taken Pan from him.

          "Gohan, come on. Snap out of it. You still have Pan to take care of. You can't continue on like this." Goku said, trying to get through to his son.

          Gohan nodded and wiped away his tears, "Your right Dad." Gohan stood up and walked over to his father, and looked at Pan affectionately. "I have be strong for her." And the group walked away, leaving the police to finish their work.

          _Goten, we've changed our minds, we don't want you to let your father kill you. We have a better plan on making Goku suffer, you just have to trust us Goten, but of course you will, we control your mind. We control you every thoughts. Don't we Goten? Don't we. But we still know you useless Goten, and you know that your family thinks you are useless, so does Young. But trust us Goten, we'll help you make everyone suffer. We promise._

Okay I know, kind of short, but don't blame me, I'm working on it. Besides next chapter SEV/GOTEN vs. GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read and review.


	23. A Final Breath Of Air

Well I guess you guys want chapter 23 so I'll be quick.

This review is from my best friend Alberta-Sweetie. She says "Poor Gohan :(

But wow your spelling and grammar has improved. Hehe just buggin ya. Talk to ya laterz. Luv ya Tiff"

Thank you, Luv ya too girl ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except the ones that don't appear in Dragonball, Z, or GT.

           _Goten, we've changed our minds, we don't want you to let your father kill you. We have a better plan on making Goku suffer, you just have to trust us Goten, but of course you will, we control your mind. We control you every thoughts. Don't we Goten? Don't we. But we still know you useless Goten, and you know that your family thinks you are useless, so does Young. But trust us Goten, we'll help you make everyone suffer. We promise._

            "All right ladies and gentlemen, no more delay it is now time for the final match. Out fighters have made their way to the ring, and are now ready to start the fight."          

            The crowd cheered with renowned enthusiasm, as they saw the two fighters in the ring. "Sev are you ready?" Sev nodded, "Goku are you ready?" Goku nodded, "Okay…Fight!" The announcer backed as far as he could away from the ring, as the two fighters began to power-up to Super Saiyan Three.

            "Goten, I don't want to do this, I don't want to hurt you." Goku said.

            "Shut up and fight!" Sneered Sev. Suddenly Sev phased out and appeared above Goku, shooting a large Kamehameha at him.  Goku easily blocked the blast, and then quickly counter attacked with his own Kamehameha. Which Sev dodged. Then suddenly Goku disappeared, but knowing he was somewhere near by, it didn't bother Sev.

            "Ha, nice try Goku, but you can come out now!" Sev called, and then Goku appeared right in front of Sev, but just as he did Sev disappeared as well. Goku looked around for his son.

            "You have to realize Goku." A voice said from behind Goku, "That I've seen instant transmission enough, to have taught to my self. You don't have the advantage anymore Goku. I know all of your tricks, and I'm also stronger than you."

            And with that Sev powered up to Super Saiyan Four, and then charged at Goku, the two fighters continued fighting with a flurry of punches and kicks, until Sev caught Goku by surprise, and wrapped his tail around Goku's neck, cutting off his air supply.

            Sev smirked, "I guess I forgot to mention, I'm smarter than you too." Sev tighten his tail around his neck, "Oh are you seeing spots?" Sev asked sarcastically. "Sorry."

            Goku was beginning to feel faint, but then Sev threw him to the ground. "I'm not through with you yet." Snarled Sev.

            Goku slowly got to his feet, and Sev landed in front of him.

            "Why are you doing this?" Goku asked, gasping for air.

            "Because I hate you. You ruined my life." Sev, said, "So did Vegeta, and Videl." Sev smiled slyly.

            "You killed Videl didn't you?" Goku asked.

            Instead of answering Sev once again charged at Goku. Goku blocked his kicks and punches, be wary of his tail, he knew he couldn't afford another mistake like that, his son was out for blood.

            "Goten stop! Stop this. We all still care about you! And we want you to come home!"

            "Liar!" Sev gasped trying to catch his breath from their last round of kicks and punches, "You don't care about me! You never did! Mom didn't even care about me! Now shut-up and fight!"

            "Goten! Remember…remember right before your mother gave birth, how she was very sick in the hospital? Remember?  You were feeling left out? So what did Gohan and I do?"

            Sev thought for a moment, "You and Gohan stayed up all night playing games with me, watching movies with me, and letting me eat whatever I wanted. I remember."

            _NO! Goten, that's a lie! An image they put into your head! You don't believe that! _Sev's mind screamed.            "No!" Sev screamed out loud, "You're lying again!" Goku looked confused, and became even more confused when Sev fell to his knees screaming. "Get out of my head! I don't want you to control me!!! Why won't you just leave me alone?" Sev then stood up and looked straight a Goku, "Stop lying to me!"

            "Goten I'm not lying. Look into your heart! Remember all the good memories! Please. Remember the day you ran away? When you went Super Saiyan Three for the first tine around me? When you beat me in that fight we had? Well I wasn't able to say it then, but I'll say it now, I was very proud of you."

            "You were?" Sev questioned. "Oh Dad! I've been an idiot!"

            "No, you were just being a teenager."

            Suddenly Goten saw a figure creeping up behind Goku, he realized it was Rocko. Then to Goten's surprise and horror, Rocko sent a large energy blast flying towards Goku, who was too busy paying attention to Goten to realize it. "Dad!" Goten screamed and used instant transmission to disappear and reappear in front of the blast. The blast went right through Goten's stomach.

            "NO!" Goku screamed, going Super Saiyan Four, and sending a very large, very powerful Kamehameha at Rocko, killing him instantly. 

            The master watched as Rocko's limp body fell to the ground, figures, it was always hard to find good help these days. The master took the hood off, and shook out her long turquoise hair. _Oh well, _Bra thought smiling evilly, _there were plenty of others to do her bidding._

            Goku dropped out of super, and fell to his knees bedside Goten. Goku was crying, he had given his bag of senzu beans to Gohan before the fight, and he couldn't see his eldest son anywhere.            "Goten, hold on. You'll be alright."

            Goten weakly opened his eyes. "Dad I'm sorry. Tell Bulma, Gohan, and everybody I'm sorry. I love you Dad." And after that speech, which took the rest of Goten's energy, Goten took his last breath of air.

            Goku dropped his head to his son's chest and began to sob.

Well everyone that's the end of that story. But don't worry, if I get at least 65 reviews I will bring out the sequel. But I need to know if you guys want it. And to explain, the reason I changed Sev's name back to Goten about half way through is to show the transition from 'bad guy' to 'good guy' if you know what I mean.


	24. SEQUAL

**_THE SEQUAL IS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS CALLED 'THE UNEXPECTED!'_**


End file.
